Mr Rockstar
by sheenathegreat
Summary: Cody is in a band with Zack and Marcus. He is an obnoxious rockstar who is vain and conceited. When their manager Mr. Moseby is sick of his attitude he sends them to a private school to change Cody.
1. The Band

Cody Martin, an obnoxious, conceited and self-centered jerk, was the vocals and lead guitarist for the famous band "Aeons". He thinks that everyone knows him and proclaims that he's the most famous person in showbiz . He was tall and handsome, and is very proud about that, and all the girls seem to drool over him, and he doesn't seem to mind it all. He loves to party and hit on other girls. On the other hand his twin and fellow member of the band Zack was the total opposite, he was the band's bass guitarist. Even though he looked like Cody, he was humble about it his fame and fortune. He is usually silent and is often found reading a book (**Zack's OOC ikr!)**. He wasn't the sociable one in the group. And then there's Marcus, the band's drummer, he has a laid back attitude and is always looking for fun and loves going to parties and clubs! Their manager was Mr. Moseby, he was pretty strict when it comes to business yet he allowed the boys to still have fun when they had their days off but he constantly warns Cody for the bad publicity that he is getting!

At a party, Cody got too drunk that he began making a scene, then he was kicked off from the party, and as he left, a lot of paparazzi were waiting for him outside, and one of them somewhat offended Cody that he punched that paparazzi. And so news started going out, and Moseby wasn't happy about this!

Tired of Cody's impulsive behavior, he finally had a word with the band.

"_Cody, You are getting way out of your head! What did you think you were doing when you punched that paparazzi, now he's got a broken nose and what would you think this will do to your career?" _Moseby yelled angrily at Cody.

"_Look it wasn't my fault! I was only dancing with Selena then his boyfriend came in and all I know was that I was thrown out of the party! Next thing I know is that this paparazzi dude was insulting me that I was a man whore! and then I shut him up- _Cody shrieked "_Yeah with your fists! Look Cody I saw you dancing- okay more like grinding to Selena and his boyfriend wasn't happy about that, and the thing was that it was his party! So you really did deserve to be kicked out!" _Marcus interrupted, but was soon receiving death glares from Cody.

"_They didn't even look like they were dating! More like Selena babysitting him!" _Cody answered back.

"_Okay enough about this! Cody you should be more responsible for your actions! You know that all of this bad publicity will affect your career!" _Moseby exclaimed, then looked straight to Zack and Marcus "_Not only to his career but both of yours as well! You are a band and you should look out for each other!_

Zack did nothing but yawned and continued with his book, he was tired of how bratty his little brother was so he decided to keep his cool! "_Especially you Zack, he's your brother, and you should take care of him!" _Moseby said and all that Zack could say was "_Whatever_!".

"_I'm sick of your bratty attitudes! You act like superstars even though you are just starting out! Sure your first song was a big hit! But you shouldn't act this way especially you Cody! Drinking and partying all day! Because of what you did, I have no choice but to send all of you back to school" _Moseby declared. Marcus and Cody were alarmed yet Zack was still reading. _"No you can't do that! What will school do to us? It's just filled with hyperactive teenagers who are gonna be ecstatic when they see us! And besides we're already adults with high paying jobs what do we need school for!" _Cody retaliated "_Yeah what he said" _was all Marcus could say.

"_Look this isn't some ordinary public school were fan girls will hunt you down like a hungry lion spotting a gazelle, you are going to an exclusive school filled with the most elite and sophisticated students in this country and I doubt that they would want to do anything with you! You're just some bratty band boys while they have a life and future ahead of them.. I've thought about this decision for awhile and that you really need to be instilled with morals and values that only a good school can teach you. And if you say you are adults then try acting like one. Nothing and I mean nothing will make me change my mind about this! Are we clear?" _

"_Moseby, I apologize for the recent behavior but I promise you that I will be in my best behavior as of now" _Cody said sincerely.

"_Too late for apologies now and Cody YOU should be on your best behavior, I have already sent your applications and everything is in order. What I have said is final! Now you better prepare your things, the limo will pick you up in an hour!"_

"_But what do we know about this place, where is this school anyways? And where will we stay?" _Marcus asked. "_Oh don't worry everything has already been set, and like any other student you will be living in dorms, the Headmaster said that a room is occupied by five students, but I already begged him that you three should be sharing the same room for your privacy and he approved it! Now go along and pack your stuff!" _Moseby then left the room.

Cody was outraged by Moseby's decision. He didn't want to go to school, he was already making a lot of money, he was already rich and famous he thought to himself. Yet there was nothing he could do because when Moseby says its final, then it really is final. Cody finished packing and aside from his clothes he brought with him his skateboard, basketball, and his favorite guitar and with that he could do nothing but sigh as he and Marcus took a last look at their mansion and went into the limo, while Zack was already on it still reading his precious book.


	2. The School

In the limo, Zack is still reading his book, Marcus was playing with his psp, while Cody was brooding over the idea of going to school.

"_I_ _can't believe Moseby's making us do this!" _Cody complained "_He could've just grounded us like he always do, I mean what's the point of all this?"_

"_I think Moseby's right, we are always getting ourselves into trouble and we brought this bad publicity all to ourselves. And by the way Cody, when Moseby grounded us you still manage to sneak out and escape so there's no point in grounding us" _Marcus replied.

Zack's POV 

Zack was listening to their conversation and thought "What do you mean WE?", he was the only one who doesn't get into trouble, he could've reasoned his way out of this mess, yet he really looked forward to going to school and living a normal life again as a student.

He remembered about two years ago when they were just ordinary teenagers, they went to school and they still have their band, though they weren't famous yet. He recalled a scene on where it all begun: They just finished rehearsing at their garage for they were going to compete in a band showdown during their school's festival days which was held three weeks from now. When they gathered in the living room, Cody said that he has good news for them, Cody wasn't obnoxious then, but he wasn't nice either, he really wanted to be famous that's why they always joined competitions. On to Cody's news he said that he landed us a gig at a club, and during our performance, it so happened that Moseby, our agent and manager now, heard us and said that we were the real deal and he gave his number to us, and so Cody, desperate for stardom, said that we should give it a shot, and so we did, and look were we are now! The fame and fortune went into Cody's head that he became the jerk he is now. Zack sighed, he was only in this band because he loves music and that he cares for his twin, but now he kinda regretted what was happening.

He looked at Cody and Marcus and they were still talking about what they were gonna do once they get there, and Cody was still mad about this whole trip. He was sick of his attitude so he just ignored him and continued reading his book.

Normal POV

The three of them wondered why they were stopping, not until the driver said that they have already arrived, the trip took about 3 and a half hours, so it must be really far where they came from. Once they got off the limo, the limo already went off and then a lady greeted them.

"_Greetings, I am Ms. Emma Tutweiller, I've heard from Mr. Moseby that you'd be arriving today, and by the way welcome to Tipton Academy!" _Zack and Marcus looked at the campus and it was huge, they were quite amazed, while Cody was looking at the gates and figured a way to escape out of this place, when suddenly "_This place is located 200 miles from civilization and it would take you almost a day to reach it by foot, so chances of you escaping are slim" _Ms. Tutweiller said. Cody was in awe, he was appalled that Ms. Tutweiller knew that he was planning to do just what she said.

"_You must be Cody Martin, I've heard a lot about you from Mr. Moseby. Don't worry we won't make your life as miserable as you think." _Then he looked over to Zack and Marcus "_And you two must be Zack and Marcus. Well then, let's get going to your dorms!" _Tutweiller stated.

"_But who will be carrying our things?" _Cody exclaimed, Zack could only roll his eyes. "_Sorry about him Ms. Tutweiller, we really are looking forward to study here, I will teach him to be more polite next time" _Ms. Tutweiller couldn't help but smile at Zack.

"_You mean we're gonna carry this all the way to our room? But these are heavy!" _Cody complained.

"_Shut up already!"_ Zack uttered. And so Ms. Tutweiller led them to their dorms. On their way there, they passed a couple of students; some of them looked at them while some didn't bother because they were too busy. _"Don't they know who we are?"_ Cody mumbled, he was surprised that not a single student was ecstatic or excited to see them. Zack glared at him "_The world doesn't revolve around you, you know" "Says who?"_ Cody replied. Zack rolled his eyes again.

Ms. Tutweiller kept on talking and it was only Zack who was listening, Marcus was watching at the female population and liked what he saw, Cody couldn't concentrate because he was carrying his huge bag, guitar, skateboard, and basketball, that he could barely see where they were going, so he took a break and mumbled to them that he would catch up but none of them heard what he said. As soon as Cody was ready to continue, he lost the sight of them. He didn't care so he just walked without even noticing that he bumped to someone who was reading a book, as their bodies collide they both were on the floor and that Cody was now face to face with the girl on top of him.

Cody muttered "_Watch where you're going! And get off me!" _

"_Excuse me? You were the one who bumped into me; clearly it was you who wasn't watching with all those things you are carrying!" _The girl said angrily as she was getting off of him "_You should apologize!"_

"_Do you even know who I am? And why should I apologize to you, it was your fault!"_ Cody was then checking out this girl, "_she has a nice body though_" Cody thought, he was looking at her, from foot up to her chest and Cody could only grin. "_What are you looking at? You pervert!" _The girl said as she hit the boy in the head with her book "_And by the way who are you again?" _she continued. Cody was shocked, more like disgusted "_You don't know me?"_

"_What part of "who are you again" don't you understand? Weirdo!" _that's all the girl could say as she left him standing there. Before leaving Cody had a good look on her face, she was pretty he thought, and he couldn't help but look into her brown eyes. As she left, Cody yelled "_Hey you! Get back here!" _Then Cody looked at his stuff.

Finally Marcus had seen him "_Where were you dude? Ms. Tut and I were looking for you!" _Cody picked up his stuff on the floor "_Come on, let's go to our dorms already I'm tired" _Marcus suggested. And then they went to their room, Cody was awfully quiet which Marcus was quite surprised for he knew that Cody would never shut up. Little did he know that Cody was busy thinking about that mystery girl. 


	3. Meet Bailey

In the room:

Marcus and Cody have arrived in their room, they saw Zack still busy with the book, and on the beds Cody saw something that caught his eye. "_Uniforms? What kind of sick place is this?_" Cody said disgusted. Finally Zack spoke "_Look dude your attitude stinks! You're always complaining, you don't know how to be grateful, you think you're above people, but you are not. Okay! Can't you once in your life do something right and pretend that the there are more important things rather than yourself! I'm sick of you and your ego!_"

Cody was taken aback by this; he didn't know what to say, Zack was always quiet about things like this, he then went to his bed and just laid there. He just thought of what Zack said to him, clearing the tension in the area, Marcus spoke "_So anyone hungry? I'm starving._"

"_Let's just order room service_" Cody said quietly, "_Cody, schools don't have room service._" Marcus replied. "_Ugh! This school stinks! Where are we supposed to eat?_" Cody answered back.

Zack left the room, and Cody then shouted in frustration "_Who does he think he is? Just because he never do anything fun doesn't mean that he's perfect! Sheesh!_" Marcus just rolled his eyes and said "_Come on let's go to the cafeteria_!"

"_And mingle with those people? Ah no thanks_!"

"_Fine suit yourself._" Marcus replied, he then stood up and went out when Cody's stomach grumbled, and so he stood up and followed Marcus "_Marcus wait!_" so he locked the door and ran to Marcus.

Marcus and Cody didn't know how to go to the cafeteria when suddenly two girls were rushing to Cody, "_You're Cody Martin! OMG!_" the first girl squealed! Cody then thought to himself "finally someone recognizes me!" then he spoke to her "_Why yes I am!_" he said with a grin, Marcus could only roll his eyes and said "_Do you know where the cafeteria is? We're kinda new to this place_" the other girl replied "_We were gonna go there, wanna join us?_"

"_It would be my pleasure!_" Cody replied and then two girls linked their arms to his and were giggling in delight. Marcus just followed them silently. Cody then asked the two girls, "_Ladies, it seems that you know my name, but I don't know yours._" The two girls giggled again, "_My name's Reina!_" "_And I'm Addison_!" Cody then said "_Just my luck! Two beautiful ladies are my escort for dinner._" The two girls could only smile at what he said.

At the cafeteria:

Marcus looked around and didn't see Zack, he wasn't that surprised but he thought that his buddy would be here eating; he just disregarded it and went to the table where Cody was. He was getting sick at the sight of Cody and his girls who were still talking and laughing.

Zack's POV

While they were eating, Zack discovered a secret garden at the rooftop at one of the campus' main building, before he went there he was at the cafeteria but he didn't want to eat somewhere crowded that's why he just bought a sandwich and here he was now. He took a bite of the sandwich and started reading his book when he heard something.

He saw a girl who was preparing her telescope, curiosity got to him so he went to the girl. The girl finally noticed that he was approaching and Zack was shocked when she spoke "_You again? Why are you here? Are you stalking me? Did you come to apologize?_"

"_Pardon me, but I have never seen you before._" Then it finally dawned on him that she was referring to Cody "_Oh I see, it seems that you have met my twin brother, Cody. I apologize for whatever he has done to you._" Zack said sincerely. The girl was shocked "twin brother? Oh boy I've accused him for something he didn't do" Bailey thought, so she said to Zack "_Oh your twin? I'm so sorry for accusing you. It's just that you really do look alike. I mean duh, your twins!_" she slapped herself in the head. Zack chuckled "_It's okay, I'd probably be more sorry for what my brother did to you. By the way, what did he do?_"

"_Well now that I think about it, it was sort of an accident, but he was being so mean about it, and he was kinda mad at me for not recognizing him, I didn't know what he meant by that though._" The girl said

"_My brother has a bigger ego than I thought_" he said to himself "_Well for starters, My brother and I, with our best bud Marcus are in a band Aeons, and my brother thinks that we are so popular that he had to rub it in on other people. And my name's Zack by the way_" He offered his hand and smiled.

"_Oh I see, well I'm not that into popular people anyways, I can barely even afford here, good thing that I'm a full scholar though, I live in a small town in Kansas, and we really don't watch tv there that's why I didn't recognize him. And I'm Bailey_" She smiled and shook Zack's hand.

Zack then stared at her, she was beautiful Zack thought, and then Bailey finally spoke "_Something wrong_?" Zack then was out of his trance and looked over the telescope "_So you like astronomy huh?_" Zack said.

"_Yeah I like looking at the stars, since there's nothing to do at Kettlecorn, I'd do something recreational and insightful, and I do this almost every night. I applied here because Kettlecorn didn't have so much to offer. I want to have bigger opportunities rather than being a farm girl. Though here at the Tipton a lot of people see me as a nerd, but I enjoy studying though it's something worthwhile rather than whatever teenagers do nowadays_." Bailey stated "_Oh sorry for too much talking, I don't talk this much because a lot of people just ignore me, with all their status and whatnot._"

"_Don't be sorry. I'd rather hang out with you than those stuck up rich pussies._" Zack said and with that they both laughed. Zack continued "_I usually don't talk that much either, and I love reading a god book, that makes me a little nerdy too. We have so much in common._" Zack chuckled which maded Bailey smile "_A rockstar studying? That sounds hard to believe._"

"_Hey!"_ Zack thought about it and replied "_Well that is hard to believe._" and then they laughed.

"_But I shouldn't judge you though._" Bailey stated she then looked at her telescope while Zack was staring at her "_The stars look beautiful don't they?_".

"_Yeah_" Zack mumbled still looking at Bailey and as she stopped looking Zack pretended to look at the sky. They remained silent, but it was a good kind of silent, then Bailey looked at her watch and was alarmed, it was 5 minutes till curfew, "_Zack, it was really nice meeting you. Thanks for the company but I gotta go and you should too, it's 5 minutes till curfew and you don't want to be in trouble on your first day here right._" Bailey said.

"_Yeah, well good night Bailey, it was lovely meeting you too_!" And with that they both went their separate ways, and Zack couldn't help but smile on his way to his room.


	4. First Day

As Zack returned to the room Marcus immediately noticed a smile plastered on his face, still he was too tired to talk so he just let it pass. Cody was already asleep at that time and so Zack took a shower, brushed his teeth and finally went to bed. The next morning both Marcus and Zack discussed their schedules and it seems that both of them and even Cody have the same schedule together. Zack was a little preoccupied though, he was still thinking about Bailey, and the look on his face made it clear that he was in deep thought, good thing Marcus was waking Cody up. "_Hey sleepyhead wake up! Class starts in 30 minutes dude!" _Marcus scolded Cody. "_I'm too tired!_"Cody mumbled. 15 minutes later Zack got a glass of water and threw the water in the face waking Cody up.

"_What the hell?"_ Cody yelled, Zack ignored him and threw his uniform at his bed "_You've got 15 minutes to get to class! Marcus and I are leaving make sure to lock the room." _And with that Zack and Marcus left him alone.

Fully awake, Cody hastily showered and dressed himself, then he got his schedule and looked at his watch "_5 minutes till class and I don't know where this stupid classroom is_!_ I haven't eaten my breakfast yet_" Cody thought to himself. He wandered through the halls of the school, he still hasn't found his way to his classroom yet and he was late for 15 minutes now, until Tutweiller saw him. "_Why are you not in class yet Mr. Martin? Are you cutting class?"_ Ms. Tutweiller asked suspiciously.

Cody was embarrassed that he was lost yet he really had no idea how to go there. "_Ms. Tut, mind if I called you that?" _Ms. Tutweiller rolled her eyes and let him continue _"I kinda got lost because Marcus and Zack left me because I woke up late"_ Cody said with a look of apathy in his face.

"_Tough first day huh? Well I will lead you to your room so that the teacher wouldn't get you in trouble, but this should be the first and last time I see you in the halls during class hours okay?" _Ms. Tutweiller stated.

Cody agreed stiffly he showed no interest in attending this school then Tutweiller headed straight to the classroom with Cody following behind. "_I'm sorry Cody if this isn't what you want ok? But I assure you if you give this school a chance I know that you would love it here." _Tutweiller asserted. Cody could only nod.

"_Well here we are! Room 305." _Ms. Tutweiller knocked at the door and talked to the teacher, Cody looked around and saw Marcus, he was seated in the middle of the classroom, then he looked for Zack and when he saw him at the front row he spotted the same girl that he bumped into, and she was beside Zack. Cody couldn't believe what he saw, he was either mad at the girl for talking to Zack or he was jealous that Zack was the one talking to the girl; Cody resent that thought and believed that it was the first one. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the teacher, and so the teacher introduced Cody to the class. As Cody did that, a lot of girls squealed in excitement while the boys could only sigh, and at the sound of the girls Cody grinned and thought to himself "_This school ain't so bad after all."_ Then the teacher said "_Alright class settle down" _she then looked at Cody "_You may sit beside Ms. Pickett, Ms. Pickett please raise your hand."_

As soon as Bailey raised her hand, Cody was amused, he thought to himself "_this might be interesting!"_ then he looked at her with a grin, Bailey looked down at the floor and shook her head, _"This could not be happening!"_ she thought. Now Bailey is between the twins while Marcus was somewhere in the middle, and the teacher continued with her lesson. _"Time for some fun"_ Cody thought, Cody then poked Bailey but she didn't give him the time of day. Seeing how it was he passed a note to Bailey, but she didn't even bother to read so she threw it back to Cody. Cody's grin vanished, why was this girl ignoring her, then she looked over to that girl again, and once he did, Zack borrowed a pen from her and she gladly gave one to Zack.

Cody's POV

Now he was mad. "_Why was she friendly towards Zack but not me? Was she still mad about the encounter yesterday, well it was still her fault_!" Cody thought. "_How dare this girl ignore me! First she didn't know who I was, next is she ignores me, and worst of all she's paying attention to Zack_?" Cody was now frustrated, but he wasn't gonna give up though. "_I have to make this girl notice me!"_ Disrupting from his thoughts the bell finally rang, and as he was just sitting there he noticed that Zack and Ms. Pickett were walking together outside of class, he suddenly realized, he didn't even know her name yet.

Normal POV

Cody went outside the door hastily and tried to follow Zack since he didn't know where their next class is and then he saw him with the girl, entering a classroom, So he followed them but as he entered the class he was upset because the seat next to Bailey was already occupied, aside from Zack seated to her left there was a guy seated to his right, so he had no choice but sit beside Marcus somewhere in the middle. Class hasn't started yet and he spied on Zack and the girl and he saw them laughing and talking, which made him more upset. As soon as class stared Cody did nothing but doodled, he was bored to death, he looked up at Marcus and he was listening to some music with his headphones, and banging two pens in the table like it was his drum, so he was guessing that he was bored too. Then he looked over at Zack and the girl and they were seriously listening and writing something in their notebook. Finally class ended so Cody quickly walked over to Zack trying to know who the girl was, he stopped when they were talking and was trying to eavesdrop on them.

"_Too bad we're not classmates in the next class. Well, see you later Zack!" _the girl said. "_Wait, maybe we can get lunch together or something." _Zack told her. _"Okay! I'll meet you at the cafeteria then." _The girl replied, Zack then answered with a nod, and with that she left the room.

"_Who's the babe bro?"_Cody asked his brother, "_Why do you care?" _replied Zack.

"_Scared of a little competition?"_Cody countered back with a grin.

"_What is this, a game? Besides she doesn't like YOU!"_ Zack answered triumphantly and saw the grin in his brother's face vanish. _"What do you know? Like I care about her anyways!"_ Cody screeched and left the room, he then took out his schedule from his bag and figured his next class, and it was Physics.

As soon as he found the room he sat in silence, suddenly Reina and Addison rushed towards him, but he was too mad to even bother, so he ignored the both of them while they were talking and giggling like hyenas. Marcus and Zack then arrived, and he just glared at Zack. Then he knew what to do and it was gonna wait till lunch time, Cody thought with a smirk.


	5. First Day Troubles

The bell finally rang and it was now time for lunch, most of the students headed out of their classrooms including Zack, while Cody was surrounded by a lot of girls. Usually flirting were one of his favorite hobbies but he was distracted by that girl, he then looked around for Zack and noticed that he already left. He then decided that it was time to leave and he called Marcus that they should probably eat now, as he excused his way out from the ladies, Marcus was quite busy when some girls were flirting with him, after all he was still famous. Cody then heard his stomach grumbled, he hasn't even eaten breakfast yet so he dragged Marcus out of the room. Suddenly out of nowhere Reina "coincidently" bumped into Cody's way and asked if he wanted to sit with her in the cafeteria, Cody accepted the offer but he was uninterested at Reina though.

At the cafeteria…

Marcus, Cody and Reina, who was clinging on to Cody's arm, arrived at the cafeteria, and looked for an available table, while successfully doing so, Cody spotted Zack and Bailey seeing that they were the only ones on the table so Cody decided to seat with them signaling Marcus that he would join them later. Once at the table, Cody asked both Zack and Bailey "_Is this seat taken?" _and gave them a warm smile, Zack thought of something suspicious he knew that Cody was straightforward, why would he bother to ask something when he could just take the seat directly, "_something's wrong here." _Zack thought, Bailey just sat there, ignoring Cody, and ate in silence. Cody was seated towards them and then he started talking "Ms. Pickett, I'm sorry if I have come off as rude during our first encounter, it was just that I was irritated with all those things that I was carrying and I was getting impatient, I apologize for all the things I've said and did to you." He said it sincerely in the softest manner, while offering his hand to Bailey for a truce.

Bailey was caught off guard, she thought that this was all an act, yet the way he said it was so convincing and she couldn't help that he was good looking so she took his hand and shook it. _"No worries, I was also a bit rude, I should've lent you a hand instead."_ Bailey answered. "_Well no need for apologies, it was after all my fault, and I wouldn't let a pretty lady like you carry my things." _Cody replied and with that Bailey giggled. Zack was watching this and he knew that something's up with his brother, he just can't put a finger on it, but he knew that there was definitely something wrong. Cody continued "_It seems that we haven't been properly introduced: I'm Cody and you are?"_ he extended his hand again"_Bailey"_ she replied while taking Cody's hand. "_Ahh lovely meeting you Bailey, but I must return to my table, since it is rude to keep my friends waiting." _Zack rolled his eyes and thought "_What is he up to?". _And as soon as he stood up he took his hand from hers and "accidentally" tapped Bailey's drink and the contents of it spilling on her skirt, and now she was wet. Cody then started apologizing_ "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry here let me help you!" _grabbing a couple of napkins, Bailey noticing that they have attracted attention amongst the crowd. _"It's okay. It was an accident though. I'll just go to the ladies room and dry off."_

And with that Cody grinned his plan was now working. _"Since it was my fault, I should go with you instead." _he insisted, with an apologetic look on his face. Bailey just nodded, so Cody offered his hand and helped Bailey out of her chair, noticing that people were looking Cody spoke "_Nothing to see people, it was just an accident."_ Bailey looked at the crowd and some of the girls were glaring at her.

At the hallway…

Cody then led them out of the Cafeteria, then Bailey spoke "_Thank you, by the way."_ "_No need to thank me just yet."_ Cody murmured. _"What was that?" _she replied. "_Oh I said no need to be grateful, it was my fault to begin with."_ And so they began walking and now they were alone in the corridors. Seeing that they were alone now, Cody seized the opportunity and cornered Bailey with her back against the lockers.

Bailey was now getting nervous, she could feel her heart was beating fast that they were trying to escape from her chest. "_What are you doing?"_ she muttered, but Cody was holding on to her arms so she couldn't move he leant closer and closer till their face were millimeters apart. Then Cody fiercely kissed Bailey in the lips against her will shoving his tongue in his mouth, and then he began sucking on her neck. Bailey was unsteady yet she was feeling hopeless because her arms were in Cody's grasp, so she kicked him in the gut that Cody could do nothing but flinch at the pain and he knelt at the floor, while Bailey was now gasping for air she then yelled "_You really are a perverted jerk!"_. Suddenly, Zack appeared, and was surprised when Cody was lying on the floor unconscious; looking pale. He then uttered "_Looks like you didn't need my help after all."_

"_How did you know I was in trouble?" _Bailey said, _"Well, you were out too long, that I came looking for you, and knowing Cody, I had a bad feeling from the start though, I mean he was never this kind or nice to anybody before, without any reason."_ Zack said with the look of concern on his face, then Bailey couldn't help but smile _"Thanks Zack."_ "_For what, I didn't do anything; in fact I was too late."_ Zack stated. _"For looking out for me"_ Bailey replied and leaned towards Zack and kissed him on the cheek. Zack was now blushing, so he exclaimed "_Let's get out of here!"_ And with that they left the halls leaving Cody unconscious.

Cody's POV

Cody opened his eyes and it was bright, he was looking directly at the light bulb, then the nurse finally noticed that he was awake so she spoke "_Finally you're awake!"_. Cody stuttered "_Where am I?" _looking confused. _"You're in the infirmary son you were quite knocked out you know, you've been unconscious for almost three hours. Good thing that a girl named Maya saw you in the halls and quickly reported it here." _the nurse answered. _"Maya? _(she knew a certain Maya but the odds of her being here improbable though)_ Anyways what time is it?" _Cody choked. "Well its almost 4 pm" Cody tried to get up, surely he would get in trouble for not being in class, then the nurse continued "_Oh don't worry about it son, I've reported this to your teachers, and they told me that you're excused. Now by the way, why were you lying on the ground?"_ Cody recalled the scene and remembered that Bailey kicked him pretty hard that he fell unconscious, but he wasn't about to tell that, he had too much ego for telling the nurse that he got his butt kicked by a girl, Cody then quickly mumbled. "_I uhh, tripped. Yeah that's it, I was running towards my locker to get my notes when I tripped on a bottle…_(thinking of something)_ of water yeah clumsy me."_ Cody then thought "_A bottle of water! How lame was that! Hopefully she buys it though" _Then the nurse spoke "_Good thing you weren't in any serious trouble though, now before you leave please sign the sheet over there, while I tell the Janitors to do their job properly okay?" _

Normal POV

"_Phew, that was close!" _Cody thought. He then took his stuff and went outside and saw a girl leaning at the wall look straight at him. He just ignored her though and left, but then the girl finally spoke "_Aren't you gonna thank me?"_ Cody turned back and was shocked, "_You were the one who helped me?" _he then took out his wallet and got 100 bucks out of it and handed it to her, "_Here keep the change."_ She didn't accept the money "_Cody don't you remember me at all?" _the girl replied. Cody then took a good look at her and finally recognized her "_Maya it's good to see you again."_ He leaned in and hugged her. "_So how's it been? How come you're here?"_ he continued. "Why? Aren't you happy to see me?" Maya chuckled, "_No it's not that_! _I'm just surprised that you're here._" "_Well we've got a lot to talk about!"_ Maya said so she offered that they should talk about it over coffee at a coffee shop at campus, Cody accepted her offer and so they walked to the Coffee house, thinking its gonna be a long chat.


	6. Meetings

At the coffee shop…

Cody ordered two cappuccinos and two slices of cake, and then he went to their table, "_So what brings you here Maya? Last I've heard you were in Milan for some photo shoot."_ he asked.

"_I finished the photo shoot, but then the project was postponed, seems like the producer wasn't happy so, the director asked for a second shot at the movie, but he just said, that he'll think about it. So I figured I had nothing better to do so I looked for you guys, and then Moseby said that you were here, so since I've got a lot of time I figured I'd also study here."_ Maya replied.

"_But what about the other project proposals, surely a star like you would be offered tons of projects!" _He replied.

"_Yeah I did, but right now I'm tired of working, for once I'd want to enjoy my teenage life with you guys!"_ Maya exclaimed happily. "_I'm thankful that the people around here aren't that much crazy about famous people though, but still a lot of guys were checking me out!"_ Maya chuckled and so they both laughed.

"_Tell me about it! But I'll surely miss being tended to everything; I mean no servants or personal chefs here! Sheesh!"_ Cody complained. _"Yeah I was wondering how you ended here though."_ Maya confronted.

"_Well since "I was the bad boy of the press", Moseby couldn't take it any longer, so he put me here and as for Zack and Marcus-" _Cody stopped, he knew he hit a sour spot there. The thing is that Maya and Zack dated and it was kind of serious. He had never seen Zack so happy before, he always saw Zack smiling and enjoying his time when he was with Maya. But Maya called it off when she had a big project on Australia, and that she was gonna be living there, but she said that they could remain friends. Ever since then Zack, became miserable, he was always silent, and that he kept reading the book which Maya gave him.

"-_I mean the band was dragged here because Moseby said that they were responsible for me too, and that we should do things together since we are a group."_ He continued

"_It's okay Cody, I knew that he was gonna be here anyways, besides we're still friends." _Changing the topic she continued "_Anyways- how bout you? You dating somebody?"_

"_Well as of now, I haven't yet, you know with the pressures of school and everything."_ Cody mumbled.

Maya then thought that school has just started yet "_The famous Cody Martin dateless?"_ She said with a teasing voice "_Ever since in kindergarten you were already dating, and after you dump somebody, you magically find somebody new!"_

"_Well the girls here seem kind of boring!"_ He replied, and then Maya looked around at the female population and then thought that the girls here were gorgeous "_Really? Cause I mean look at the girls here they look way better than those groupies that you have!"_ Maya snickered.

"_I'm just taking a break from it!" _Cody then thought of something and then continued_ "Well since you're so interested in me being dateless, how bout you go out with me?"_ Cody asked with a grin. Maya was surprised, sure he was close friends with Cody but the pain from her break up with Zack was still fresh even though it happened a year ago, and the look on her face showed it. _"I'm just kidding! Sheesh. Relax will ya. Even if I could, I'd never date you, it would break my brother's heart! _Cody laughed but Maya didn't find it funny though so she shot Cody a glare.

"_Okay, Okay! I'm sorry. Bad joke! Well Maya"_ trying to shift the topic so that it wouldn't be awkward "_Let me see your schedule, maybe we have some few classes together"_ So Maya handed him her schedule. Then Cody took a good luck at it, "_We have first and second period together, so we'll just meet at lunch then there's also fifth and sixth period_."Cody announced.

"_Well that's good, now it won't be so hard for me to adjust, but then there's third period and I have History, at fourth period I have Calculus and seventh period I have Physics"_ Maya retorted

"_Don't complain, we have different schedules but still the same Subjects, and you know that I barely pay any attention to school!" _Cody responded.

"_Well when you're right, you're right! I'm just afraid I won't make any friends!"_ Maya countered. _"I find that hard to believe though, I mean come on your Maya Bennett, you're a star you know! And who wouldn't want to be friends with you, you're pretty, smart and friendly!"_ Maya couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

Cody then looked at his watch and it was getting late so he said to Maya "_It's getting late Maya and we have curfew, so you know, let's get going."_ Cody stood up. "_Cody Martin following the rules? There really is something wrong with you."_ She replied with a smirk. Cody on the other hand disregarded it though, and he went to Maya's seat to and helped her out of it. "_Why, thank you Cody, it's only been a day and you're already doing a good job."_ Maya reacted but wasn't surprised though, she knew that Cody was good deep down, he just doesn't want to show it. Cody just grinned, he offered to take Maya back to her dorm, which Maya happily accepted.

Meanwhile with Zack,

He was somewhere in a mini-forest of their school, and he brought with him his guitar then started playing it. Zack was enjoying himself, he enjoyed the tranquility and serenity of the surroundings around him, but he was in thought though, before he arrived there, he heard a bunch of students gossiping about a new student, and the voice of her name echoed in his head. He thought that it wasn't possible since she was in another country, so he shook the thought and said that it was just a coincidence.

Just as he was playing, he heard some footsteps and then he saw Bailey who was dressed in sweat pants, _"Are you following me?"_ he joked. And then they started laughing, Bailey replied "_I'm just doing some runs, I do it all the time." _

"_You look at the stars every night, then you jog every afternoon, what can't you do?" _he said with a smile.

"_Ha Ha! Very funny!"_ She said sarcastically "_So what are you doing here?"_

"_I like being alone you know, with the view of the sunset and be surrounded by the beauty of nature. It helps me think."_ He replied. "_About what?"_ She asked. _"About certain things. Why do you want to know?"_ he asked teasingly. Then there was silence, but a good kind of silence, they just stared at each other.

"_I'll just leave you to your thoughts then."_ Bailey stated with a smile and then started to run off but then Zack stopped her and said "_Wait, I was wondering if I could get your opinion."_

"_On what?" _She replied. "_I've written a song for the band, and I just wanted to know if people would like it, do you have time?" _He asked genuinely. "_Well I could spare a few minutes." _And with that they just smiled at each other, then Zack took his guitar and started strumming along.


	7. Confrontations

At the boy's room…

Marcus was playing video games, while Zack was on the bed playing his guitar, then Cody entered the room. "_Where've you been man, you weren't even on class this afternoon, Moseby would definitely not be happy if he would hear that."_ Marcus asked. Zack knew what happened, though he didn't told Marcus about it, he was mad at his brother for trying that on Bailey.

"_I was at the infirmary whole afternoon, I tripped on a bottle of water and then everything turned black."_ Cody lied, he knew that he had to be consistent with his excuse, and that he didn't want everyone to know he got beaten up by a girl.

"_Well then where were you after that? I haven't seen you in the cafeteria for dinner."_ Marcus replied

"_I went to the coffee shop and ate there."_ Cody answered with a little hesitation in his voice, he was confused if he would tell them about Maya or if Maya would surprise them instead so he just left it with that.

"_Alone?"_ Marcus questioned suspiciously. Cody shrugged and Marcus didn't asked further questions but was certainly intrigued now, he knew that Cody was never a loner, and loved attention so he asked why would he be eating alone. Marcus decided to drop it so he just headed to bed.

Zack saw Marcus now asleep so he thought it was his chance, he knew that Marcus was a heavy sleeper, and he wouldn't be awake even though there was a loud concert outside. He then assaulted Cody and shoved him. Cody said to Zack as he shoved him back "_What the hell is your problem?" "What's wrong with you? How could you do that to Bailey?" _As Zack shove him back again.

Cody, tired of the shoving finally ended it, and questioned Zack "_How did you know about that?"_

"_I wasn't stupid enough to fall for your tricks! I mean come on! You being nice and polite to a girl, that never happens! And don't you dare touch Bailey again or I will beat you up myself!"_ Zack spat out.

Cody then realized something; Zack was into Bailey and he could sense it, so he used it to his advantage "_Ooh I'm scared! I'd probably do that again, her lips taste so sweet on mine, it was like strawberries and as I felt her tongue, I felt electricity"_ Cody provoked Zack. As he looked at him he was greeted by his fist, and now Zack was on Cody and he kept punching him, Cody protected his face with his arms defending him. He then shoved him out and Zack landed on the floor.

"_So you do like her?"_ Cody teased and that silenced Zack "_What about Maya?"_ Cody continued, Zack was even more surprised that he brought this up; he was still hurt because of Maya. Zack knew that he was still in love with Maya but there were also conflicting feelings for Bailey that he didn't knew which he thought was just physical attraction. Finally Zack replied "_Don't bring her into this!"_ But Cody couldn't shut his stupid mouth and continued provoking him _"Gee, I wonder what would Maya feel if she knew you were messing around with some other girl."_

Zack couldn't take it anymore so he punched Cody giving him a black eye. Cody felt guilty for bringing Maya up, he knew that Zack was truly hurt and so he stopped fighting back and took an icepack out of the fridge. Zack also felt bad, he knew that Cody was pushing it when he mentioned Maya, but he knew that violence wasn't the answer, so he went to the porch and sat there in silence. Cody then put the icepack above his eye and then he went to bed, feeling tired he finally hit the hay.

Next morning…

Cody woke earlier than expected, he even woke up before Zack and Marcus and it was still too early. He looked at the Mirror and checked his face, the black eye was slightly visible, so he decided to take a shower, and then he applied some make up into it. When he finished, the bruise wasn't even visible and he said to himself that he did a good job, so he decided to go to Maya's room and invite her for breakfast, fortunately for him Maya was already prepared and so they went to the cafeteria.

When Marcus and Zack woke up, they noticed that Cody's bed was empty, Marcus looked at the bathroom and with the floors wet, he guessed that Cody probably left early, which surprised him more with all the events from yesterday where he was alone in the Coffee shop so he asked Zack about it _"You know your brother's been acting weird." _Zack just shrugged and started to prepare himself for class.

Meanwhile at the cafeteria…

Cody and Maya were eating their breakfast and Maya noticed something different about Cody so she asked _"Are you wearing makeup?" and then she snickered. _ "_Is it that obvious?" _he replied andso he took out his sunglasses from his bag and covered his eyes with it. _"It would be more obvious if you were wearing that the teachers will notice it and ask you to take it off."_ she answered, so she took her makeup kit and applied it too Cody's black eye making the bruise and make up less visible. "_What happened to you? Yesterday you were unconscious and now you have a black eye. You shouldn't get into fights you know."_ She continued.

"_Look don't worry about it Maya, I can take care of myself."_ Cody retorted. _"It's not about taking care of yourself. A lot of people care about you and don't want you to get into any trouble. I care about you so don't do that to yourself okay." _Maya answered and hugged Cody, Cody couldn't help but hug Maya back.

Suddenly Zack entered the cafeteria and saw Maya, he was more surprised to see her hugging Cody, so he left the cafeteria, and he couldn't help but feel jealous. As soon as Cody and Maya finished hugging, Marcus finally arrived at the cafeteria and was surprised to see Maya there. Marcus leaned in for a hug and then Maya told her story to Marcus. Marcus then said "_Well it's good to have you here. By the way any of you seen Zack?"_

"_Nope."_ Maya and Cody both replied. _"Well I thought that he'd be here since he left before me, and he said that he was headed to the cafeteria, so I figured he'd be here." _Maya then realized that maybe Zack left because he saw them hugging and he always knew that Zack easily gets jealous, so without further thought he grabbed Cody by the hand and said "_We've gotta fix this." _

"_Why? I mean what did we do?" _Cody answered, but Maya was still dragging him out, as soon as they left Bailey was about to enter the Cafeteria seeing Maya dragging Cody behind she shot him a glare, and then entered the cafeteria.

"_What was that all about?"_ Maya noticed and asked Cody. "_Forget her, she's nobody."_ Cody dryly replied.

"_Do you know if there's any place here that's isolated?"_ Maya asked.

"_Not that I know of. Oh there's a mini forest around here which leads to a lake, I just don't know how to get there."_ Cody answered. Maya just shrugged and they ran off to find Zack, she had a huge feeling that he would probably be there.


	8. Confrontations pt 2

It took ten minutes for Cody and Maya to look for Zack, when they finally saw him, Cody left both of them to have their privacy but he wasn't that far though.

"_Hey you" _Maya said trying to start a conversation "_Hey."_ was all Zack could say.

"_Look Zack, what you saw was nothing, you of all people should know that I would never see Cody as anything more than a friend. I mean duh he's Cody! He's arrogant and obnoxious-"_

"_Hey I heard that!"_ Cody interjected.

"_I'm sorry Cody. Now where was I- look I'm sorry I haven't called or texted for the past year, but I was really busy with all those projects."_

Finally Zack spoke "_Even a simple hi or how are you would've been great. You didn't even to bother to greet at my birthday!"_

"_She didn't even greet me!"_ Cody butted in again.

"_Your point?"_ Zack looked to Cody then he looked at Maya and continued "_You didn't bother to tell me how you were doing, I was worried sick about you! Then I figured that maybe you didn't care about me, or maybe you didn't feel what I felt when I was with you! And the thing that hurts me the most is that I thought that what we had was nothing special for you!" _

Hearing Zack's confrontation Cody knew it was time to leave the two of them alone he started strolling along when he saw the sight of the lake, he thought that it was beautiful so he lingered there.

Back to Zack and Maya…

"_I know that being busy wasn't an excuse but every time I tried it hurts you know… the thought of hearing your voice might make me regret my decision. I really wanted to call you back Zack." _Now tears were coming out of Maya's eyes. Then she continued "_I'm really sorry Zack. But is there any chance for us again?"_

Zack was stunned he didn't expect his ex to be here and he certainly didn't expect her asking for another chance again. He didn't know what to do so he leaned in to her and gave her a deep hug, and she hugged him back. Maya then spoke "_Is that a yes?"_

Zack was still uncertain, he knew that he still have feelings for Maya, but something was on his mind, more like someone, so he made his decision "_How bout we talk about it over dinner?"_ he said with a smile. Maya then leaned in kissed Zack like her life depended on it.

As soon as they broke apart Maya then stated "_You're a way better kisser than any of my leading men"_ Zack then beamed.

"_I'm way better than him though!" _Causing Maya and Zack to look at Cody and they shot him a glare.

"_I hate to break your silly reunion but class start in ten minutes and I do not want to be late again! Ms. Tut already gave me a warning."_ Cody announced.

And so they ran quickly. Fortunately the teacher wasn't there yet when they arrived. When they entered the room Bailey saw Zack and Maya holding hands and she was a little jealous, she sort of has a crush on Zack but she could do nothing now because obviously he was taken, and she knew that Zack would never leave Maya for a girl like her, so she just sat there disappointed.

She then snapped out of her dazed when Cody was waving his hands in front of her. She looked at him fiercely "_Look I'm sorry for what I did yesterday."_ Cody affirmed. "_Why should I believe you this time? You harassed me, I could've reported you to the teachers or something"_

"_But you didn't. Why didn't you report me though?"_ Cody interjected waiting for an explanation, but he was caught off when the teacher arrived. Bailey was surprised, she didn't even knew why she haven't reported him. She decided not to think about it though so instead she looked for Zack and saw him somewhere in the middle seated next to Maya, she sulked in her seat, then she saw a note and it read "_I'm still waiting for your answer" _and she looked over to Cody knowing it was him who threw it.

She didn't want him to have the impression that she likes him that's why she didn't report him so she wrote on the note.

"_I pitied Zack, I knew he wouldn't be happy if you were in trouble in your first day."_

"_Really? That's it?"_

"_Yes that is it! So stop disturbing me I'm trying to take down notes!"_

"_So you like Zack?"_

"_What's it to you?"_

"_But he's already taken."_

"_I didn't say I like him."_

"_But you also didn't say you didn't like him"_

Bailey was shocked at his reply, she started to write something down, but the teacher interrupted her. "_Care to read what's in there Ms. Pickett"_

"_Ah no ma'am this is nothing." _

"_Since you and Mr. Martin like to pass notes together in class, I suggest you do that in detention this afternoon 4 PM"_

Bailey's mouth then hung open; she knew that talking back to the teacher would even lead her to more trouble so she shot a death glare to Cody, who just grinned back at her. Bailey decided that she should just ignore Cody Martin, even thinking of his name disgusted him! She just has to avoid him from now on.

The rest of day went on smoothly for Bailey, even though Cody attempted to talk to her she just kept her cool and continued to ignore him.

At detention…

There were only a few people at detention, this was a high class school and "arrogant and bratty people" are the only ones that end up in detention, Bailey thought. The teacher watching them didn't pay any attention to them so he just let the students do anything they want. Then the teacher left the room saying that he would be back.

Cody's POV

Cody still continued to annoy Bailey, there was something about her that he couldn't take his mind off of her and now he was beginning to feel tired that he wanted to quit but he thought to himself that he wasn't a quitter. He tried poking Bailey, but still Bailey didn't give him any attention. He was out of options so he tried tickling her, Bailey couldn't help but giggle, and then she covered her mouth feeling embarrassed for her unusual giggle, yet Cody thought it was kinda cute, so he tickled her some more.

Finally Bailey couldn't take it so she yelled at him "_Stop it_!" then the whole class diverted their attention towards the both of them. "_People are looking now!"_ Cody joked.

"_Let them watch like I care! Can you please leave me alone, why can't you get that through your head?"_

"_What if I don't want to leave you alone?"_

"_Why? Is it because I'm the only one in this school who wouldn't give you the time of day! Look I am not one of those girls you are dating, because I would never date you. You're an annoying, selfish, arrogant, obnoxious, conceited, disrespectful, and impulsive jerk. You have no compassion towards others, you only think about yourself! You think that everybody likes you well newsflash rockstar, you're wrong, they don't like they just want to hang out with you because you're famous, and deep down, just like me, they really hate you too!" _Bailey burst leaving Cody shocked: no girl has ever stood up to him in fact no person ever stood up to him, so he looked for a seat farthest from Bailey and sat there.

Cody was hurt, the look on his eyes showed it, he knew that what she said was somewhat true, yet it hurts how she said that everybody hated him, he thought that he made some friends but as what Bailey pointed out, they were just pretending to be his friend because of his fame. Cody couldn't help it so he left the room; he went to his room and grabbed his guitar he then went over to the place with the lake where he visited awhile ago. He then started playing his guitar, he remembered when he was young that when he was upset he would go to his secret place in the park, and there he would play his guitar, just as he remembered how it helped him when his parents were divorced.

Normal POV

At the room where detention was held, the people where still shocked with Bailey's outburst, they didn't expect that she had it in her. Some girls were giving her glares, while most of them just gave her a shocked expression. Bailey felt guilty yet she couldn't help but be satisfied with what she did, and she thought that he deserved it for everything he did too her, yet she knew that it wasn't in her place to talk to him like that. Suddenly the teacher came back and asked them to settle down and take their seats. Bailey was now deep in thought, she said to herself "_What do I do now?"_

With Cody…

Maya heard the news, it was still an ordinary school and gossip would still be a usual hobby around it. It was still unclear to her though because she only knew that some girl talked rudely to him, and that Cody walked out, but knowing Cody it takes more than that to make him walk out.

She was supposed to prepare for her date with Zack but then she knew she had to comfort Cody. She started to look around for Cody and when she was about to give up she remembered their rendezvous place with Zack earlier and figured that Cody would be there, after all Cody was a lot like Zack despite his bratty attitude, that's why Cody had grown on her.

As she went there, there was still no sign of Cody, she was about to give up and head back, but then she heard a wonderful melody, making her go further. Then she saw Cody playing, she then took a look on his face, and once she saw it, it looked like he was crying especially with the misty and reddish look on his eyes. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him so she walked over to him and gave him a warm embrace. And with that, Cody began to shed more tears.


	9. Best Friend

Maya held Cody closely towards her, it was one of the moments were she knew that there was something special between Cody and her, but not in a romantic way. The next guy in her life aside from Zack was Cody, they were pretty close and she considered him her best friend.

Cody was at peace when Maya held her like this, he was clinging on to her like he was her first born baby, he tried to speak but Maya just hushed him. Maya wanted to know the story badly, but she knew that she couldn't force him to talk if he was still uncomfortable with it, minutes passed and Cody was now asleep with his head on her lap while Maya leaned on the tree. It was getting dark now but she didn't want to disturb Cody when he looked so calm and at peace, so she decided to linger there with Cody while watching the view of the lake glistening. Moments later she found her self getting tired, and now she went to a peaceful slumber.

With Zack…

Zack looked at his watch and he was getting paranoid. Maya haven't shown up for their date yet, he wanted to surprise her with the picnic he prepared on the rooftops he had discovered earlier, he then tried calling her and her phone was certainly ringing but there was no answer.

Suddenly he heard the sound of the door knob slightly turning and as he turned around "_Maya- oh it's you."_ He said disappointingly yet he hid it so he just smiled.

Looking at the setup _"Wow! You did all of this?"_ Bailey responded.

Then Zack remembered that Bailey was stargazing every night "_I've just planned this for my girlfriend, we just got back together and I wanted it to be special." _

"_You must really like her then." _Bailey said with a little disappointment in her voice. "_Well I'm sorry if I bothered you. I'm gonna go now." _Bailey announced as she was starting to make an exit.

Zack then stopped her "_I've been waiting here for more than an hour and I think that she's not gonna come. I can't finish all this food by myself, care to join me?"_

"_What about her?"_

"_I've dated her for a long time now and she was never late for a date. She must be busy or doing something important. Want one?"_ Zack offered a sandwich.

Bailey then took the sandwich and took a seat next to Zack "_So how'd you two meet?"_

Zack then recalled the story: Cody and Zack traveled a lot when their parents divorced, so the twins stayed with their mom, when they were about 7 years old they finally settled to some place, Maya were their next door neighbor. Cody, who was more confident, became close friends with her easily, Zack was still their friend though but he was too shy around her. When Zack had been more comfortable with her, they started becoming close, but it was rather different than Cody, he was starting to be attracted to her. He tried to admit his feelings once, but then he was too nervous so he just choked up.

When they were 14, which was three years ago, Maya started to audition for acting roles, since it was her passion and she wanted to help her family. When Maya knew that her parents separated when her father left them for another woman, she had no one to confide to until she saw Zack, he was the only one who comforted her, and then they shared their feelings towards each other.

After dating for a year, Maya landed on her biggest break when she got the lead role for a sitcom, then people saw her talent, until she became totally busy that she had to quit school, and ended up with a private tutor on her set. Those were the times when Cody also tried to lend them gigs, which led them to be famous, and they had to quit school too. Maya and Zack's relationship was revealed to the public and they were even considered as one of the hottest teenage love teams in showbiz.

Not long after that, Maya's career was becoming more serious, and she received more proposals, she couldn't do anything about it because her manager took full control of everything, with her schedules and interviews, so that's why she landed a project which required her to live in Australia.

Zack and Maya decided that it was for the best of both of them, Zack though was more persuasive, saying that they should at least try the long-distance relationship thing but he couldn't argue with Maya, so decided to break it off but stating that they should still remain friends. Another year passed and she still hasn't returned yet, so Zack just concentrated on the Band to keep him preoccupied. He never thought that he would see her again until she showed up a while ago and now they were together again.

"_Wow, you've been through a lot together."_ Bailey stated.

"_But now I don't know if she still feels that way about me."_ Zack murmured.

"_Look Zack, Maya is lucky enough to have you. You're a girl's dream, you're smart, nice, cute and not to mention you're very thoughtful of others. I'm sure Maya was taking care of something important, just don't go ahead into conclusions okay! You and Maya have something special together so don't let this misunderstanding get in the way of that."_ So she leaned in to hug Zack

"_Thanks Bailey, for everything."_ Zack said sincerely and smiled. Then Bailey stood up and broke away from the embrace even though she didn't want to, but she knew it would be wrong. "_I gotta go now. I have to finish some of my homework. Bye Zack! And thanks for the lovely evening by the way."_ And so with that she exited hastily.

Now Zack was really confused, he knew he loves Maya, but her feelings for Bailey kept meddling, he shook the thought, and decided to clean the place up since it was almost curfew and Maya still haven't made an appearance. Once he was finished, he went back to his room.

At the room…

"_You seen Cody?"_ Marcus asked as soon as Zack entered the room. "_No, why? Did something happen?" _Zack replied.

"_Well something did happen but no violence was involved, well maybe a little."_ Zack told him to get to the point already. "_Cody got that Bailey girl into detention today and all I've heard is that there was yelling and whatnot! Then Cody walked out of detention, and I haven't heard from him since." _Marcus exclaimed.

Zack was shocked, Bailey didn't mention that to him when they were talking at the rooftops, but he could care less about his brother. Still he asked Marcus "_What was all the yelling about?"_

Marcus just shrugged "_I don't know, but it totally made Cody upset, for him to leave and walk out like that. Do you think we should look for him?_"

"_He can look out for himself. Right now I'm tired. He'll probably return back here anyways, besides where will he go at this time of day?"_ Zack replied. And so with that they went to sleep.

Cody and Maya haven't woken up yet they were still in peaceful slumber. As soon as the sun appeared, Maya feeling the heat of the sun, started waking up and was shocked to see her in a tight embrace with Cody somewhere in the fields, and without second thought, she hit Cody in the head.

"_Ow! What was that for?" _ He responded as Maya got away from Cody and started stretching up. Fully awake he noticed earlier that when they woke up they were in an awkward position so he too stood up and started stretching.

"_Did we-?"_ Cody asked Maya as she instantly replied "_No! Why the hell would you think that?" _So she hit him again.

"_What was that for?"_ Cody retorted.

"_Let's just get out of here before someone else sees us!"_ Cody was still silent. "_Look! We did nothing okay! I would never have done it with you ever."_ Maya explained.

Finally Cody answered "_So what did we do?"_

"_I can tell you one thing we didn't do! I would never ever lose my virginity to you!"_ Maya countered.

"_Hey!_" Cody felt insulted but was rather shocked "_You haven't done it before?"_ Maya just shook her head in response. "_Wait! So you've been dating my brother for a whole year and nothing happened! What's wrong with you people?" _Maya tried to hit him again but now he dodged it.

Maya glared at him "_It's none of your business okay! So just drop it!"_ Changing the conversation Maya suddenly asked "_So what happened yesterday?"_

"_Can we not talk about it?"_ Cody answered dryly. "_Besides it was nothing."_

"_Cody we've been friends for about ten years, come on you can tell me anything. And as I've said before, I care about you. So please tell me."_ Maya pleaded.

Cody could do nothing but tell her what really did happen, "_I know that you're not the best guy to get along with, but she had no right to talk to you like that!" _Maya sympathized.

"_Thanks Maya, you've really come through for me. How did Zack and I end up having a great friend like you?"_ Cody said sincerely.

Speaking of Zack "_Oh no!"_ Maya sighed "_Zack asked me for dinner last night and I haven't called him to call it off, he must be mad at me. I'm a horrible girlfriend!" _Cody then patted her shoulder "_I'll explain it to him. It's the least I could do for everything you did."_

Maya smiled and hugged him, and with that they walked back to their respective rooms. As soon as Cody arrived, Marcus was nowhere to be seen so he explained what happened to Zack and apologized saying that it was his fault why Maya didn't show up.

Zack didn't want to listen to him, he was mad at both him and Maya, but Cody stuttered "I cried okay! Maya saw me and she started to comfort me. Nothing happened between me and her, _she was just trying to be a good friend! When I talked to her she was really worried that you wouldn't forgive her so I made it my mission to explain it to you, I mean that's the least I could do for her._ _Look man, don't be mad at Maya. Punch me, hit me or do whatever you want to me but I'm asking this as a your twin brother, please forgive Maya."_

Zack then looked towards Cody and he saw the genuine look on his face, reassuring him that it was true. He wasn't ready to forgive him though, so he left the room and went to Maya. As soon as he saw her he leaned in for a hug.


	10. Avoiding

The bell rang and the teacher arrived, while Cody followed afterwards. Bailey still guilty from what she did decided to take a look at him and as soon as she did, she was surprised to see him concentrating on the teacher and actually paying attention for once. She decided to go talk to him after class.

As the bell rang Cody left the room hastily going to the next class, unbeknownst Bailey who was looking for him. The next class it was still the same, he was pretty much ignoring her and now she was even more guilty, she noticed that Cody wasn't his usual self, without the flirting and self-praise, he was in fact very quiet which was so unlike him.

During lunch…

Maya and Zack were the first ones who arrived at the cafeteria, and soon they were followed by Cody and Marcus. Zack and Maya sat beside each other while Cody and Marcus were seated across them. Zack was still not talking to Cody, so Maya decided to do something about it. She teasingly twiddled with Zack's hair, catching his attention, they were now looking at each other fiercely. Zack started to lean in on a kiss, and as soon as their lips were centimeters apart Maya stopped him with her hand on his lip "_Not so fast lover boy! I won't give you a kiss, if you and Cody won't make up!" _Zack could only nod.

Cody and Marcus didn't know what they were talking about because they were discussing about a new application on Marcus' iphone.

"_So Cody I have written a new song, wanna check it out later after class?"_ Zack told Cody. He then looked over to Maya, who responded with a smile.

Cody was surprised that Zack was talking to him again, so he looked at Maya, only to be greeted by a grin, so he smirked back at her, knowing that it was all Maya's doing. "_Yeah sure dude. I kinda missed hanging out with my bro." _he replied with a smile.

"_What about me?"_ Marcus insisted, and so they ended up laughing then Marcus interrupted _"Seriously!"_

Cody then felt his phone vibrate and he received a text _"Some chick's staring at you across the room, somebody you know?" _it was from Maya.

He looked over to where Maya was referring and saw Bailey who looked the other way, when Cody caught her staring at him, he texted Maya back "_That's Bailey."_

"_That's the infamous Bailey? She doesn't look rude or mean, in fact she's kinda pretty."_

"_Well there's more to her that meets the eye. And I didn't say that she was not pretty"_

"_Do you want me to talk to her?"_

"_No that's okay, I'm avoiding her from now on."_

"_Okay, but you know, you didn't deserve to be talked that way."_

"_I know. But it was still somewhat my fault for treating her the way I did."_

"_Now you're defending her? Did I hit you pretty hard in the head?"_

"_No. I'm just saying that I'm just as responsible as she was for the fight."_

"_You like her, do you?" _

Cody was surprised, he was now choking and now he got the attention of the crowd, Marcus offered him some water and when he stopped choking he stood up and said "_I'm going to get some fresh air."_ And so he left, Maya then knew that her theory was correct.

Bailey realized that Cody was leaving and thought to herself that it was the time to talk to him. She decided not to go yet since it would be suspicious to exit right after Cody did, so about five minutes later, she excused herself from the table saying she was going the ladies room.

Running through the halls, she saw him outside the building. When she was about to speak Cody beat her to it and said something to her first.

"_Look I know we're both mad at each other, you don't want to see me, I don't wanna see you, so let's do ourselves the favor of not speaking to each other again okay!" _

Bailey's POV

That was the last thing that Cody said to her, leaving her speechless. A few days have passed, and Cody was doing a good job avoiding her, during class Cody switched his seat so that he was far from Bailey, when they passed by the halls Cody would either look down on the floor or be busy with his phone.

Cody's change in attitude was noticed by almost everybody, he wasn't flirting, and he was quiet. The people knew who to blame and it was Bailey, sometimes people would even glare at her, but the most noticeable crowd was his fan girls, which was made by Reina. She knew that Reina was mad at her because ever since their 'little' incident, Cody wouldn't flirt back with her and preferred being alone or with his band and Maya. Her roommates even gave her a bad time, they would sometimes mess with her things, but she just ignored them and went on with her life.

One afternoon, as she was walking to her locker, she saw a piece of paper, and it wrote "_meet me at the field near the lake, after class" _there was even a heart attached to it. She wondered who it was and couldn't help but smile at the note, she thought that it could be Zack, but then it could be anybody.

As class finally ended, she was anxious to go there. As she arrived, no one was there, and then she noticed that she was standing at the ground marked with an X, as she looked up, a bucket of flour fell on top of her, she then heard someone say "fire!".

The next thing she knew was that there were bunch of girls aiming at her with what look like balloons filled with water, she still couldn't see clearly with all the flour on her face. And then she was hit with a bunch of water balloons she couldn't help but cry and she felt pain, next thing she knew was that she laid on the ground unconscious.

Normal POV

Cody was on his usual place near the lake and he just laid there, it became his daily routine after class, and he would bring his sketch pad, and draw the view of the lake. It was one of the many talents, that people didn't know, but only Zack and Maya. Being comfortable, he suddenly heard girls shrieking and laughing so he couldn't help but go to the place where the sound came from.

He then saw Bailey lying on the ground unconscious, and her body was wet and filled with flour, in instinct he run up to her and stopped the girls. He then picked her up and carried her bridal style. He then looked at Bailey's face and he felt guilty, he knew that the girls picked on her because of him.

He then went over to Maya's room knowing that she was given a room for herself only. As he knocked on the door Maya was surprised at what she saw, then helped Cody by opening the door, and led him to the bed where he placed Bailey there.

"_What happened?"_ Maya said in a surprised tone.

"_A bunch of girls, threw water balloons on her, rendering her unconscious."_ He replied. Maya then gave her a "did you do something with this" look. Cody just shrugged, he said that he was just lying on the field then he heard the noise and saw her attacked.

Cody was leaning against the wall and Maya started undressing Bailey because she was soaking wet, she then looked over at Cody. He then looked at her "_What?"_

"_Bathroom now!" _Maya replied, Cody agreed reluctantly.

As soon as Maya was finished with changing her clothes she then took a basin filled with water and a sponge, she gave it to Cody. She walked outside the door when Cody asked "_Where are you going?" And what am I supposed to do with this?" _as he held out the sponge.

"_I'm going to get Zack. And you should wipe her face, you know."_ She replied.

"_How bout I get Zack and you deal with this."_

"_Nope. Because one thing's for sure, if you were the one to tell Zack about this, he would be furious and blame the whole thing on you."_ And with that she walked to the door but before she left "_No funny business!"_

Cody then looked at her, her face and her hair were still covered with flour, he then grabbed the sponge and started wiping her face. As soon as the flour was removed, he saw that her face was beautiful, he had never seen her this close before. Cody stopped and just stared at her face, when suddenly Bailey woke up and opened her eyes, and they were now looking at each other.


	11. Apologies and Late Night Talks

Cody and Bailey were staring at each other for a minute. Breaking from the gaze, Bailey shied away turning her back from him, she looked around and saw that she was in a room, a gigantic room in fact, it was like a mini condo with a small kitchen in it, and she was astounded that there were rooms like this in the dormitory. Cody backed away from the bed and sat on a chair. Bailey tried recalling what happened, and all she knew was some girls were attacking her with water balloons and she fell unconscious.

Bailey then realized that Cody helped her, and was surprised about it. She then looked at herself and noticed that she was not wearing her uniform anymore and had a different set of clothes on her. Her cheeks went into a deep shade of red. Cody, aware of what she was doing now, _"It's not what you're thinking. We're actually in Maya's room, she was the one who changed your clothes, while I was at the bathroom._" He said embarrassed.

"_What happened?"_ was all she could mutter.

"_I was on the other side of the field, when I heard a bunch of girls squealing. I went there and saw you, so I stopped them and brought you here."_ he explained. Noticing the awkward situation they were in, Cody stood up and tried to leave.

"_Wait"_ Cody then turned around, now they were looking eye to eye.She continued speaking "_Uhm, thank you for what you did."_

"_No problem."_ They were still looking at each other, when suddenly Maya and Zack arrived. Zack then ran up to Bailey and hugged her.

"_What happened to you?"_ Zack asked. Maya looked at them, and wasn't bothered at all, Zack already told her everything and about how he met Bailey. She wasn't the typical jealous type of girlfriend, and Zack reassured her that nothing was going on between them.

Cody was rather not pleased of looking at the two hug, feeling uncomfortable he tried to leave again. Bailey noticing Maya looking, felt a little uncomfortable, broke the hug between Zack, and she also noticed Cody trying to leave, so she ran up to him and hugged him from the back.

Cody, Zack and Maya were surprised by what she did, especially for Cody, he totally did not see this coming. Then Bailey started to speak "_How could I ever thank you for this?"_

Zack just looked at Maya, and she just shrugged. Cody then faced Bailey and put his hand on her shoulder "_Consider this as an apology for everything I ever did to you from the very beginning."_

"_Apology accepted then." _Bailey smiled.

Cody then offered his hand "_How bout we start anew? I'm Cody Martin, nice to meet you." _Bailey then took it and shook her hands with his _"I'm Bailey Pickett, nice to meet you too."_ Cody and Bailey just stood there looking at each other unaware that they were still holding hands.

Both Zack and Maya did not see this coming, so Maya cleared her throat and said "_Bailey I know that we haven't known each other that much yet, but I know that you're gonna have a hard time on your dorm with those girls, so why don't you stay here with me. After all, I have this room all to myself and it gets pretty lonely."_ Zack then looked at her with a smirk at what she just said.

Maya looked at Zack and shot him a glare "_Don't get any ideas!"_ she then looked at Bailey and noticed that Cody and her were not holding hands anymore so she continued "_Anyways, as I was speaking, would you like to room with me?"_

Bailey was astonished at how they were so nice to her and then she thought that she didn't deserve their generosity so she answered "_I'm sorry but I can't. That would be too much-"she_ was then cut off by Maya.

"_Ooh nonsense! I'd really be thrilled if I could have a roommate and you're the only girl here that I feel comfortable with so far. And I don't want those girls to continue what they're doing to you."_

Bailey couldn't help but beam at her offer, then she ran up and hugged her _"Thank you Ms. Bennett!"_ as tears fell from her eyes.

Maya just laughed "_No need with the formalities. Just call me Maya! I feel so old to be called Ms. Bennett."_

Cody couldn't help but laugh "_HAHAHAHA I've never heard somebody call you that before by a teenager! How'd you do Ms. Bennett?"_ he said with a mocking tone. Zack couldn't help but snicker, Maya then looked at him and so he stopped, she then threw a pillow at Cody who was still busy laughing. As he was hit by the pillow he shouted _"Hey!"_

Bailey stood there and beamed, she just watched the three of them and couldn't help but a feel a tinge of envy of their friendship, and she too wished that she could have friends like them. Then she looked at Cody, she finally saw a different side of him different but in a good way, she was happy to know that he was back to being his loud and boisterous self.

Maya then caught everyone's attention and spoke up "_Well Bailey let's get your things from your dorm, while Cody and Zack prepare something for dinner!"_ As they were heading out she whispered to Bailey "_Cody's quite a cook."_ Bailey couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"_Hey you're talking about me are you?"_ Cody interrupted them with a suspicious look on his face. The girls just ignored them and they just laughed as they exited the room.

Zack took out some food from the fridge, he then looked at Cody, with a questioning expression.

Cody noticed this and said "_What?" _

"_If this is some trick and I find out that you hurt Bailey again, I swear I'm gonna-"_

"_Look dude, I knew what I did before was wrong, and I'm never gonna make that mistake again. There's something about her you know, she's nice, friendly and she looks for the good in people, she forgave me easily even when I did so many horrible things to her. She's… different."_ Cody answered quietly.

Zack didn't know what to say, he was totally surprised at what Cody said. As he heard him say that, it felt sincere and honest, he just patted Cody's shoulder "_Promise me you won't hurt her. Kay?"_ Cody nodded.

A moment of silence surrounded them, when suddenly Cody laughed, Zack gave him a puzzled look, Cody then explained "_We haven't even dated yet, and you're already saying things like that. What if she doesn't even like me that way?"_

Zack was about to answer when Maya and Bailey arrived with Bailey's stuff. "_So what you guys talking about?"_ Maya asked.

"_Dancing" "Sports" _the twins answered simultaneously, Maya just gave them a skeptical look.

"_What we meant to say was that, Zack and I were arguing if dancing was considered as a sport. I mean dancing is lame you know, why would people think of it as a sport. It's so girly and not at all athletic."_

Maya and Bailey shot Cody a glare.

"_Well you know Broseph, dancing requires as much skill as any other sport does, you need to have stamina, strength and-" _Zack explained but was interrupted by Cody "_Yeah, yeah I get it!" _who were now preparing the plates and handed it to each one of them. It appears that Zack and Cody made omelets.

Maya was still unconvinced about what they said, so she thought of a way to get it out of Zack later.

"_Shouldn't we call Marcus?"_ Cody asked

"_Unlike you, Marcus could get a date." _Zack gloated as he held on to Maya's waist .

"_Hey I'm Cody Martin, I can get any girl I want!"_ He reacted.

"_Well enough about that how about we eat."_ Maya interrupted. And now they ate the meal that the guys prepared.

As soon as they finished eating, the boys then started cleaning the plates and bid the girls goodnight, Cody exited the door and saw Maya and Zack kissing, _"Ugh! Get a room you two!"_ Cody said disgusted. Zack kicked the door shut leaving Cody shocked outside, they were locked in a deep kiss when suddenly Bailey got out of the bathroom and Zack and Maya got out of each other's hold and was slightly embarrassed that Bailey saw them making out.

"_I'm sorry I should've-"_ Bailey excused herself and made her way to the bathroom again, but Maya called her and said "_No need Bailey. He's gonna go to his room anyways. _(looking at Zack)_ Right Zack?"_ giving him a "get out of here now" look.

"_Yes ma'am!"_ And with that Zack left the room hastily and noticed that his twin had already left him.

Inside Maya's room…

Maya changed into her PJs and went over to her bed giving Bailey an extra blanket and pillow _"Make yourself comfortable Bailey."_ Maya stated. Bailey gave her a shy smile. _"So tell me about yourself"_ Maya continued. Bailey told Maya about Kettlecorn and what life was like there. She told her about how she got into this school, and how she dreams of going to a med school. It was midnight and the girls were still talking.

"_So is there anybody you like?" _Maya getting into the juicy details. Bailey was getting comfortable with Maya, she figured that she was a bit like Zack only she was rather loud, yet Bailey instantly liked her and her feelings for Zack diminished when Maya shared about their history together as she thought that Zack and Maya are the ideal couple and that she should do nothing to damage her friendship with the both of them.

Bailey then got out of her stupor and answered _"Well Holden's kinda cute, Adonis' got a great body, and Josh is a great guy, but it's more of a crush thing really."_

"_Well Do you 'like them, like them?" _Maya replied.

"_Not really. Back home I had a boyfriend, Moose, he was great but he was a bit controlling. I broke it off with him when I left for school, but we haven't really had closure though."_ Bailey replied uninterested.

"_Do you still love him?"_

"_Now that I think about it, every time I was with him, there were no butterflies in my stomach, no sparks no electricity, nothing, just like what they say in novels, and fairytales! We had fun together but even with him I still felt lonely. How bout you, how did you know you're in love with Zack?"_

"_Well truth be told, when we were younger I totally had a thing for Cody" _Bailey was shocked but she let her continue "_Cody was always confident and dashing, we even flirted a bit, and well, we just clicked. When it came to Zack he was always shy and he never tells me about his feelings, and with Cody, he reaches out to me like he needs me. When my parents were divorced, I felt that I was alone, I locked myself in my room, and just when I thought Cody would come to me, it was Zack. I was surprised that it was him who showed up, when he saw me he went up to me and hugged me, and the feeling was quite different.. yet it was pleasant though._

_I couldn't help but cry so he held me tightly in his arms, and I felt secure there, like it was home. And that moment on Zack told me everything, from his fears, insecurities, experiences down to his feelings, he told me that there was no need to be scared because he knew that everything would be okay, since his parents were also divorced. I told him that my parents were everything I've got, but then he surprised me when he said 'you got me' and as I looked at him his eyes were filled with love and compassion, that I got lost in them, and then he leaned in and kissed me. And that kiss showed me everything"_ Maya then smiled.

"_What happened then?"_ Bailey asked.

"_From that moment on I figured that even though I had a thing for Cody, I realized that Zack was always there for me, he embraced who I was, and I knew that he was right when he said that I got him. And ever since then we've gotten much closer and we started dating. I felt that I could be me whenever I was with him and right then and there I felt that it was love. And that's the gist of it."_ Maya finished.

Bailey then asked spontaneously "_What about Cody, was he ever in love?"_

Maya then retorted "_Wow! I tell you about my love story with Zack and you responded with asking a question about Cody."_ She then teased_ "Do you like him?"_

"_What? Ahh no! NO! NO! NO! NO! I don't like him" _Bailey countered

"_Sheesh! Defensive much! I was just joking!"_ Maya said as she was now grinning like an idiot.

"_What's with the look? Besides I was just asking if he did because maybe I thought that something happened to him that made him be a jerk like he is."_ Bailey stated.

"_Nothing happened to him. Yet. I know he could be a jerk but he's really a good guy if you get to know him, cause I do. He's just acting that way because he wants attention that he never got from his parents, please don't tell him that I told you that. Please!"_ Maya begged her.

"_Well your secret, I mean his, is safe with me."_ And with that, Maya hugged Bailey, she yawned and looked at the clock, "_Well it's almost 3 AM how bout we get some sleep."_ And with that Maya and Bailey laid on the bed and both bid each other good night. They knew that it was a start of a beautiful friendship.


	12. Chemistry

At the Boys' room…

Cody was the first one to wake up, he felt that today was gonna be a good day. Cody got up and showered, he didn't bother to wake the guys so he went to the coffee shop to buy five cups of coffee and pancakes and got it on take-out. He then went back to his room and woke Marcus and Zack up and gave them some of the coffee and pancakes, he then left them saying that he'll be at Maya's. Marcus was aware that he brought with him 3 cups and wondered who it was for. Zack forgot to tell Marcus, so he began telling him what happened.

Cody walked over to the girls dorm and knocked on Maya's door, as soon as the door opened he saw a groggy Maya with bed hair _"What are you doing here Cody? It's like 6:30 in the morning!"_

"_Good morning to you too!" _Cody then allowed himself in _"I brought coffee and pancakes"_ showing Maya what he brought and then he put it on the counter. He then looked around the room noticing someone was missing "_Ah, where's Bailey?"_ As he scratched his head, instantly Bailey walked out of the bathroom, as a towel was draped over her body. Seeing Cody, Bailey blushed and immediately went back to the bathroom.

Seeing this Cody covered his eyes, and headed outside _"I'm just gonna stay here while she gets dressed"_ he said to Maya nervously, while Maya just hit him in the head, she then slammed the door at his face. Outside the room Cody said to himself "_Note to self: Maya is not a morning person!"_

As soon as Bailey was done dressing, Cody entered the room, and they ate the pancakes that Cody brought, Maya then stood up noticing that she wasn't prepared for school unlike Cody and Bailey "_I'm gonna take a shower now!"_ Cody then teased her "_Brush your teeth while you're at it."_ Bailey giggled while Maya glared at him.

Maya went to the bathroom, leaving Cody and Bailey technically alone in the room. There was still a hint of awkwardness between them, Cody remembered something and just smiled he went over to Bailey's side and once Cody was close to her, Bailey got nervous and thought that he would try to kiss her again, she was caught off-guard when Cody tickled her sides rendering her to giggle.

Bailey then took a hold of his hands "_Stop it." _She was still snickering though, she then gave him a playful slap, Cody couldn't help but laugh. Once they were done, they took a hold of their breath and now they found themselves staring at each other again.

For a few minutes they just stood there, looking at each other, their silence was interrupted when Zack and Marcus entered the room. "_I figured you'd be here so might as well join the crew." _Zack announced, while Bailey and Cody got out of their trance. He continued "_Where's Maya?"_

As if on cue Maya exited the bathroom with a towel draped over her body she then warned them "_Right here! And the three of you shouldn't be here now get out!"_

Cody, Zack and Marcus raced towards the exit seeing how Maya could be a bit scary. After that the five of them walked over to class together and couldn't help but get a few looks from the students, especially from the girls.

Cody noticed how Bailey was uncomfortable with all the glares she was receiving so he decided to do something against it, and he thought of a way how to do it but not just yet.

Cody's POV

The five of them had first period together which was Chemistry, and Cody asked his classmate, more like threatened him to change his seat so he could sit next to Bailey again, and the guy reluctantly agreed. The teacher then arrived, and he was babbling something, Cody just ignored him and took a few glances at Bailey, then the teacher stopped babbling and he wondered why the students stood up and started leaving so he just followed Zack and the gang, and he realized that they had a change of room and were now having their classes at the laboratory.

Cody then took a seat next to Bailey and she just smiled in return. The teacher then started babbling again, and so Cody looked around and saw Reina winking at him, he then looked around the other people and noticed most girls were either glaring at Bailey or staring at him. The next thing he heard was that they need to be in partners.

Cody knew he could get any partner but he wanted Bailey, looking at her she was glancing at some other people, and he was a bit hurt that she didn't thought of him as a chemistry partner material, well who could blame her, he was horrible with school anyways.

"_Ehem"_ Cody cleared his throat to get her attention, Bailey took a glance at him but then ignored him again and was again looking for partners.

"_Ehem!_"Cody did it again except this time it was louder, Bailey noticed this but was still clueless "_Something wrong with your throat?_" Cody's jaw dropped, he didn't think she'd be this clueless, he was getting frustrated so he finally asked her "_Do you want to be partners?"_

Normal POV

"_Do you know how to determine whether its acids or bases?"_ she asked.

"_Determine what and what?"_ He replied with an oblivious look in his face.

"_I thought so."_ she murmured.

"_Look. I may not know a lot about this stuff"_ as he held out a beaker with something on it. _"But I'm a great helper, anything you want me to do I'd do it."_

Bailey then looked at him with pity, he may be good looking and talented, but when it comes to things that matter, he's pretty dense about it. "_Fine."_

Cody couldn't help but smile "_So what do you want me to do? Partner."_

"_First things first you need to get this materials."_ she then handed him a piece of paper, he just looked at it with a puzzled look. Then Bailey grabbed the paper from him "_Fine, I'll get it but don't touch anything!"_ she warned.

When she arrived back at the table she explained to Cody about the experiment "_Acidity and basicity is introduced by means of familiar household and chemical substances. Acidity and basicity can be recognized crudely by taste and more accurately by the use of colored substances, which are called indicators…." _

Cody didn't bother to listen to her, he just watched her yapping about things that he didn't know. To look like he was listening, he gave her a reassuring nod, and began taking out the test tubes.

"_And you weren't even listening to what I was talking about."_ she complained.

"_I feel insulted. I did listen to you."_ He lied, then his nose crinkled. Bailey saw this and was shocked.

"_What was that?"_ she replied with awe. _"What was what?"_ He replied calmly not to raise her suspicions.

"_That! With your nose moving." _she pointed out. _"Oh that! It's nothing just my allergies, this place is dusty and dirty you know."_ Trying to cover his nose that was crinkling again.

"_Riiight!"_ she replied skeptically but didn't push the issue further. _"Well anyways, since you've 'listened to me about the experiment, then we will start. I'll mix the vinegar, lemon juice, milk, household ammonia and tap water in this different test tubes, I'll then put on the litmus paper and you tell me if it's acid or base. Okay?"_

"_O-okay."_ He replied nervously. Realizing that he couldn't do this he candidly told her "_fine I didn't listen okay."_

Bailey smiled, having a feeling that she won so she explained it to him again "_You better listen."_ He nodded reassuringly "_Litmus paper is a kind of acid base indicator. Acidic substances change the color of litmus paper into red and basic substances change the color of litmus paper into blue." _She then showed her the litmus paper.

"_So we just have to mix those things and put the litmus paper on it, after that something happens: when it turns red it's an acid, and when it turns blue it's a base._" He stated as he was now holding the test tubes.

"_Exactly! Now we put 2 ml of each of this in the test tube and then we put the litmus paper."_ As she smiled and scooted closer to Cody and held out another test tube.

They now started the experiment and Bailey was impressed at Cody's attentiveness in the experiment. As she took a test tube, Cody put his hands on top of hers but he didn't notice because he was looking at another test tube. When Cody did notice this he shied his hand away and apologized "_Sorry."_

Bailey couldn't help but blush, the touch of his hand on her sent a tingling feeling, so she turned her face from him and noticed the proximity of their bodies so she begin to distance herself.

When they were finally finished with the experiment Bailey congratulated him "_Wow Cody I'm impressed. You did a good job! I didn't regret my choice for having you as a partner."_ Cody smiled and was happy that she acknowledged his efforts "_What can I say, I have a great partner, and a beautiful one too"_ he flirted.

Bailey then giggled and playfully slapped him, the teacher then approached them _"Good job Ms. Pickett you get an A, but make sure that others are helping you on this experiment okay!"_ as he slightly looked at Cody. Cody became furious but knew not to fight back. Bailey noticing this held his hand beneath the table and squeezed it lightly to make him calm.

As the teacher was about to leave Bailey then told him "_Mr. Cork, Cody had just as much contribution to this experiment as I had. We evenly shared the responsibility in this experiment so you have no right to judge him."_ The teacher left with a flabbergasted expression. She then looked at Cody, she gave him a smile and then removed her hand from him.

"_Ahhh thanks?"_ he shyly said to her. "_No problem, that's the least I could do for you after helping me get an A."_ she acknowledged.

"_Well you still could've done it by yourself though."_ Cody stated.

"_True, but I had fun while doing it."_ She beamed at Cody, who in turn smiled at her.

The next class was boring, the teacher kept talking so he didn't had a chance to talk to Bailey, the bell finally rang but he was a bit upset that Bailey wasn't in his next class. He then went over to Zack. Maya then walked to Zack and kissed him in the cheek "_Well I gotta go. Bailey and I have the same schedule though, so I'd have some company in class. We'll catch up with you later at lunch."_ And with that she walked away.

Lunch time, at the cafeteria…

Cody was eager to see Bailey arrive, he can't keep still on his seat, when finally they arrived. When she started walking the cafeteria went silent and the people looked at Bailey, while some glared at her, then they now started gossiping.

He then looked at Bailey who was walking to their seat but she kept her head down, as she began to sit down with them, the people got even more intrigued and their talking got louder, making Bailey more uncomfortable. Finally Cody took this opportunity and then he stood on top of the table.

Bailey seeing this grabbed on to his feet and told him "_What are you doing?"_ Cody just shrugged at her and ignored her, he then yelled at the crowd _"Heyyyyyyyyyyy!"_

The whole cafeteria went silent and he knew then that he got the attention of the people, so he began to speak "_If any of you ever mess with Bailey-"_ he leaned down and grabbed Bailey so now she was also standing on top of the table, but she jerked her head away so that people won't see her face.

Finally Cody continued "_you'll have to deal with me okay!_"he then sat his table leaving the people stunned and astonished.

Bailey then took her seat and looked at Cody who just smiled at her. She smiled back at him and couldn't help her heart from beating faster.


	13. Getting To Know You

Bailey's POV

Ever since that incident people treated Bailey differently, when she passed by the hall, they would either greet her or smile at her, no one bothered besides Reina and her group of girls, but decided not to tell Cody about it.

She just finished from her afternoon jog, and so she went back to Maya's room. She made her homework, when Maya suddenly entered the room, _"Watcha doing?"_ Maya asked.

"_Nothing, just making my homework. Actually I'm done with it"_ She then stood up and grabbed her telescope and headed towards the door, when Maya said where she was going, she just replied that she'll just look at the stars since she hasn't done it for awhile. She then went outside and saw Zack.

They just said exchanged hi's and Bailey then went on the rooftop and started stargazing. She was happy to be doing this again, with all that happened the past few weeks. She just stayed there and made herself comfortable.

Normal POV

Cody wanted to invite Bailey for dinner so he decided to go to Maya's. He didn't bother to knock, and he saw Maya and Zack making out. "_Eww gross! Get a room!"_ he said disgusted.

They finally broke apart and Maya glared at him, Zack replied "_This is Maya's room! And by the way what are you doing here?"_

"_Next time lock the door! You don't want Tut to barge in like that would ya? Besides I wanted to see Bailey, and I'm guessing she's not here. You know where she went?"_

Maya just shrugged, but Zack replied _"She's at the__ rooftop at the main building?"_ Maya then looked at him, "_That's where we first met. I was looking for some peace and quiet, and I was wandering around the school til I arrived there, and then I saw her there stargazing."_ He explained.

"_Well bye then!"_ so with that he took off and locked the door for Zack and Maya.

"_So where were we?"_ Zack asked as he leaned in to Maya but she put her hand on his mouth and stopped him "_Not so fast! I called you here because of homework, and I mean only homework!"_

Zack pouted, Maya saw this and thought he looked cute, so she pecked him in the lips and grabbed her books, Zack followed her and sighed though he was still contented with the kiss she received. Now they were actually making homework.

At the rooftop…

Cody opened the door and saw Bailey too indulged in the telescope that she hasn't noticed Cody enter. Taking this as an opportunity he sneaked past her and crept in her back, he held her waist and shouted "_BOO!_"

Bailey then jumped out of Cody's grasp and was startled, Cody laughed at the look on her face. Bailey went to Cody and slapped him in his arm, while Cody continued laughing. Seeing that Bailey was mad he then apologized.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Look I brought some cookies and hot chocolate."_ As he held out what he brought, Bailey then smiled. _"What are you doing here?"_

"_I was bored so I came to see you."_

"_Why? You're here to make fun of me, aren't you? _she countered.

"_Nope, just wondering what you're doing."_

"_Isn't that obvious?" _she snickered as she pointed out the telescope.

"_HA HA very funny."_ He said sarcastically.

Silence filled the air as Bailey went over her telescope and looked through it "_I came here to unwind you know. The beauty of nature, it soothes me. I know that it's not that much and people might think I'm geeky or weird, but it's who I am and this is what I want to do."_

"_You're right. Since that is your passion, you should go for it, no matter what people try to say. And no you're not weird, you're different."_ He said softly

Bailey was surprised at what he said, this was definitely not the Cody she knew a few weeks ago, she then looked at him indifferently as he said that she was different.

"_Different in a good way. Let me rephrase that then: you're special. If you followed what other people say and would not rather be yourself then I wouldn't have liked you."_

Bailey was stunned "_You like me?"_ Cody was caught off guard with that and he choked "_I mean you know. We wouldn't be friends at all."_

Bailey was a bit hurt at what he said, because she was starting to like Cody. "_Well what about you Mr. Rockstar I mean you're only here because you were forced to."_

"_Well to be honest I kinda missed school."_

Shocked at his revelation she then replied "_Then why'd you be like that you know?" _she was referring to his attitude.

"_I know what you mean. I didn't intend to be that of a jerk, but I kinda got used to it. I wasn't that bratty when I was younger though, I mean sure I could be rude, it's just that when we were younger, Zack always got the attention of our parents, he was someone to be proud of. He was smart, responsible, friendly and caring, so that's when I thought that if I would get a lot of trouble then finally they'd have time for me too. But unfortunately they never did, even after I made the band, and started getting famous, so I continued the partying and the ladies, til I got here."_ Cody narrated

Bailey wasn't that much surprise for she heard Maya say it to her, "_I'm sorry if I misjudged you." _There was more to Cody than the insensitive jerk that she thought he was.

"_No you've got every right to be mad. I shouldn't have done that to you though."_ He continued "_Well enough of that though, is there anything that I should know about you?_

Bailey smiled, Cody was opening up to her, and she felt happy that he trusted her so they began to talk about each other and Bailey was definitely surprised about what Cody told her, one that she was shocked about was his secret skills, which were cooking and drawing so she thought of an idea.

"_You said you could draw right, then show me."_ She challenged.

"_I don't have any paper or pen with me."_ He retaliated

"_Don't worry, I brought some with me."_ So she took it and handed it to Cody "_So what are you gonna draw?"_

"_You."_ He said silently "_Now hold still." _

"_This isn't some joke isn't it?"_ Bailey reacted

"_Hey when it comes to drawing, I never joke about it!"_ He affirmed. "_Now again, hold still and smile."_

As soon as Cody was done drawing, Bailey asked for it and took the portrait and was amazed

"_I'm sorry I didn't do much justice to you."_ Cody said shyly.

"_What are you talking about? This is beautiful. I mean not my face.. but how you captured every detail of it. I mean wow!"_ Bailey asserted

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, it's wonderful."_

"_Well if you love it, you should keep it." _Cody insisted.

"_But I haven't gotten you something in return though."_ Bailey sympathized.

"_Don't worry your company was already enough." _He said sincerely, and with that Bailey blushed so she leaned in to hug him.

Suddenly Bailey's watch beeped and it meant that it was almost curfew, so they exited while Cody helped her by carrying the telescope for her. Finally they arrived at Maya's room, they were still outside when Cody then stuttered "_Bailey"_

Realizing what Cody was trying to imply she beat him to it and affirmed "_Don't worry your secret's safe with me." _And with that Cody pulled her to a deep embrace and they both bid each other good night.


	14. Confessions

Ever since then, Bailey and Cody have gotten more comfortable with each other, she sometimes finds him very annoying with his jokes and flirts but she was getting along with him just fine. Maya saw the two of them get along and she thought to herself that they look good together, she wants to do something about it but Zack warned her against it and that it should happen on its own.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Cody had nothing to do so he wandered around the campus grounds and saw Ms. Tutweiller putting on posters he walked past her but she called his attention. He went to Ms. Tutweiller and she asked a favor from him "_Cody since I know you're in a band, I was wondering if you'd want to play for the school's upcoming festival days. Please I beg of you! The others that auditioned, well they're too loud, and I know that students would be stoked to see you play. Please!"_

"_Alright Ms. T, But what's in it for us"? _Ms. Tutweiller knew that there was a price to pay so she offered "_Well since we're setting up a carnival for it you have access to all the rides, how about that?" _

"_Deal" _As Cody shook Ms. Tutweiller's hand.

"_By the way the festival days are held next week."_ she reminded him, and he responded with a nod. So with that she left.

Cody then talked to the boys about it, and they agreed. Cody then thought of something _"How bout we write a new song you know something new?"_ Marcus somehow disagreed, "_how are we suppose to_ that? _We only have like a week to pull it through though_"

Zack smiled as he looked at Cody, he knew that his younger brother had something in his mind "_Come on Marcus, it could be fun, besides they probably heard all our songs so why not try something new?"_

Marcus reluctantly agreed "_Fine, but who's gonna write it? And where are we gonna practice it?"_

Cody then spoke up "_I will, and I'm probably sure that Ms. Tut won't mind us using the auditorium."_ He then smiled cockily. And with that he went to the field near the lake and took his notebook and pen. He then decided to write, but was getting clueless "_This is harder than I thought" _he yelled_, _when suddenly Bailey came out of nowhere giving him a questioning stare.

He then stood up and said to her "_What are you doing here?" _

"_I was out running, when I heard a lunatic scream."_ She joked.

"_That's not very nice."_ He complained

"_Kidding! How bout you? What brings you here?"_

"_Thinking about certain things."_ And now they were looking eye to eye.

Few minutes pass and Bailey broke the silence "_I'll leave you to your thoughts then."_ as she began to run. Cody just smiled at her in return. And after that he finally got an idea of what to write.

The weekend was finally over, and so everyone was busy with classes and homework, while some were busy with the preparations for the school's festival days.

With Zack and Cody…

Cody showed Zack his song "_Well what do you think?"_

"_It's for Bailey, isn't it?" _Cody's jaw dropped at Zack's reply.

"_It certainly is not, it's just a general song that I hope people would love."_ He claimed nervously

"_Well regardless if this song's for BAILEY or not, I love it and people will too."_ Zack stated.

"_Meet me at the auditorium at 5 kay? I'll text Marcus about it" _and with that Cody left.

It was already curfew, but Maya and Bailey were still awake doing pedicures. Maya saw that Bailey was in deep thought so she asked her "_Something wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_ Bailey replied quietly

"_Come on Bailey. We're friends you know, you can tell me anything."_ Maya uttered.

"_Well it's Holden" _she revealed.

"_What about him?"_

"_He kinda asked me out."_

"_and?"_

"_I told him that I'd think about it and I felt kinda guilty cause he looked upset when he left."_ Bailey admitted.

"_Oh Bailey, there's nothing to be guilty about. I mean if you don't like him then there's nothing he can do about it."_ Maya advised her.

"_It's not that I don't like him, It's just-"_

"_There's someone else" _Maya caught her off, making Bailey's eyes grow wide. She then continued "_Look Bailey I know it and you know it – You like Cody!"_

"_I –" _out of excuses Bailey finally admitted "_Fine I do like him!"_

"_Good! Well then what's so complicated about it?"_ Maya squealed.

"_Sssh! People might hear!" _Bailey silenced her and continued "_Well what if he doesn't like me back?"_

"_Ugh you people are clueless! I see the way he's looked at you and it's different. And have you noticed that he hasn't dated anyone in weeks! Sheesh Bailey he's totally got a thing for you!"_ Maya declared.

"_What?" _she then looked at Maya who assured her with a nod "_But that's impossible! He only sees me as a friend, and he doesn't do anything to show me how he feels."_

"_Maybe he's just nervous!"_

"_Oh come on Maya when was he ever nervous towards a girl?"_

Maya thought about what Bailey said and somehow agreed with her but then she told her "_Maybe it's because you're the first one he's ever liked I mean 'like, like' not just a like."_

Bailey couldn't help but smile at the thought "_You think so?"_

"_I know so!"_ she then put her arms on Bailey's shoulder "_Look Bailey I've known Cody for years and I've never seen him act this way with a girl." _she assured her.

"_So what should I do? _Bailey asked.

"_You know Cody, he doesn't want any ordinary girl. So be different, go ask him out!"_ Maya advised.

"_You know Maya, I think I might!"_ so the two girls smiled at each other and went to sleep.

The next day…

Bailey went to the halls eagerly looking for Cody. She finally saw him but she wasn't happy with what she saw. She almost broke down at the sight of Cody hugging Reina.

All of her emotions were bursting out, and she wasn't thinking clearly or logically at the matter. So she just ran and ran not looking at the way, then suddenly she noticed Holden.

She went over to him, and then he said "_Hey Bailey."_ Holden was surprised at what she did, she grabbed him by the head, hold his cheeks and then she leaned in for a kiss.


	15. I've Got You

Cody went into the classroom, and noticed that everyone was looking at him he then heard someone said Bailey's name so he asked those guys.

"_So watcha guys talking about?" _Cody addressed the three guys.

"_Oh Holden here told us that he's dating Bailey."_ One of them answered.

Cody couldn't help but be alarmed "_WHAT? I mean congrats."_

"_I thought you guys were dating, but when I asked her out, she agreed. So you're not together with Bailey right? I mean that would be weird since I asked her out."_ Holden announced with a little hint of gloating in his voice.

"_No its cool dude. We're just friends."_ Cody answered dryly.

"_Ahh that's awesome. Cause she's totally hot! _Holden then high-fived his friends, but Cody was getting mad, so he was trying to leave the three of them. As he was trying to leave he heard Holden "_I heard that she's not a virgin anymore, maybe I could score on our date!" _the three of them just laughed then one of his friends asked "_You know that she's a 'goody-goody' right? I mean little miss angel!_"

Holden then replied "_Even better! You know, those girls just wanna loosen up, and once they do, there's no stopping them! I hear that good girls are wilder in bed!"_ the three of them laughed even harder!

Cody watched Holden's expression and he was grinning like an idiot. He couldn't take it anymore, he curled up his fist and hit Holden in his face, and now his nose were bleeding.

"_What the hell Martin!"_ Holden cursed as he held his nose dripping with blood.

Cody was about to do more when a group of guys got a hold of him and tried to compose him. He couldn't get away from their hold so he just yelled "_You stay away from her, or else I will kill you!"_

Bailey then suddenly arrived and saw Holden with all the blood. _"What happened here?"_

"_Martin here totally lost it, me and the boys were just talking when suddenly he punched me in the face!"_ Holden lied.

Bailey then went to his aid "_I'll get him to the infirmary."_ And with that they left leaving Cody totally shocked that Bailey took Holden's side. He felt worse when she completely ignored her. The rest of day went bad for Cody as Bailey kept ignoring him. He wondered what was wrong though because he thought they were getting along quite well. He decided to talk to Maya about it tomorrow.

The next day Cody asked Maya what was wrong but she swore to Bailey that she would never tell a soul. Cody got frustrated, Bailey kept ignoring him for the rest of the day and he couldn't take it anymore. Two days have passed and Bailey and Cody still weren't talking, more like Bailey wouldn't talk to him. He passed notes to her; tried texting and calling her but Bailey wouldn't talk.

The class was dismissed and Cody looked at Bailey who was arranging her things, but was taking her sweet time with it, and he noticed that they were alone in the room so he took the chance and cornered her.

"_Look Bailey. What's wrong?"_

Bailey didn't budge…

"_If this is about Holden, I punched him because… he said some awful things."_ Cody reasoned out

Still no reply…

"_I really have no idea what's going on okay! One minute we were friends, and then we're not! I'm getting confused. Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?"_ Cody pleaded.

Bailey looked at him and finally spoke "_Why don't you ask Reina, maybe she knows something?"_

"_Wait. What?"_

"_Ugh forget it Cody. And even if some people say something bad about you, you can't just punch them on the face okay! Poor Holden, his nose was broken!"_

"_Poor Holden? You didn't even know what happened! And why are you even dating the guy?" _Cody retorted.

"_What's it to you? You're not the only one who's allowed to date."_

"_What does that even mean? I haven't dated for at least a month now! Besides Holden's a jerk"_ he admitted

" _Ahhh I can't take it anymore. You're the one who's a bratty jerk. Just don't bother Holden and I, will ya!"_ and with that she left.

Cody felt angry that he punched the wall so hard that his knuckles bruised "_Oh Shit!"_

**At the guys' room…**

Marcus was somewhere in the school playing basketball with some guys, leaving Zack and Cody alone in the room.

"_Zack, I think we should back out from the new song and just do and old one." _Cody said as he crumpled the new song and threw it on the ground.

"_Is this about Bailey?"_

Cody wanted to deny it but he couldn't so he nodded. _"I don't know what to do anymore. I tried to confront her about it but she won't totally listen instead she blamed this whole thing on Reina, and she wasn't even involved!"_

"_Why would she bring Reina up? Is there something going on between you and Reina?" _Zack asked him suspiciously.

"_Heck no! The last time I saw Reina was when I comforted her when her grandmother died, I only hugged her to be polite."_

"_Maybe Bailey's upset because of THAT!"_ Zack pointed out.

"_Why would she be upset? It's not like she's jealous or anything. And why would she be jealous, it's not like she likes me!"_ Cody answered ignorantly

Zack put his hand on his forehead and shook his head _"Oi! You really are clueless little brother."_

"_Wait she likes me? But Why, and what about Holden?"_

"_That question popped into my head too! And as for the Holden thing, maybe she was trying to get back at you for the Reina thing"_ Zack teased.

"_Now I ruined everything. How do I get her back Zack?"_ Zack then took the crumpled paper and showed it to Cody. And with that he knew what to do.

**At the night of the festival…**

Bailey was with Holden on their date and they were now eating cotton candy. She felt bad for what she did to Cody, she haven't really known if there was something going with him and Reina, so she just shook the thought and focused on the date.

"_Thanks for going out with me Bailey." _Holden said to her, she just gave him a small smile. As they were walking they saw Ms. Tutweiller on the stage and she was about to introduce the performers, Bailey wondered who could it be so she asked Holden if they could watch the show, which Holden unwillingly agreed.

Suddenly the audience started screaming, and Bailey was thrilled to know who it was. Then Cody, Zack and Marcus started coming to the stage, Bailey seeing this tried to leave but she couldn't though because she was stick in the middle of the massive audience.

Cody then started grabbing the mic, he then looked at the crowd and finally saw Bailey, and he started speaking never looking away from Bailey. _"We are the Aeons, and tonight were gonna do something new. I dedicate this song to the most amazing girl in the school, you know who you are."_

Soon the instruments were being played and a bunch of girls screamed louder. Cody's eyes were still fixed on Bailey.

(**This song is I've got you by Mcfly, it may not be that romantic but I think it sums up to what Cody is feeling towards Bailey, and another reason is that I totally love this song )**

The world would be a lonely place  
>Without the one that puts a smile on your face<br>So hold me 'til the sun burns out  
>I won't be lonely when I'm down<p>

'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
>When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer<p>

I never doubted you at all  
>The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall? (by and watch them fall)<br>So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
>And whisper words of love right into my ear<p>

'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
>When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer<br>Yeah when I got you  
>Oh to make me feel better<br>When the nights are long they'll be easier together

Looking in your eyes  
>Hoping they won't cry<br>And even if they do  
>I'll be in bed so close to you<br>To hold you through the night  
>And you'll be unaware<br>But if you need me I'll be there

Yeah I got you  
>Oh to make me feel stronger<br>When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer  
>Yeah when I got you to make me feel better<br>When the nights are long they'll be easier together 

After the song they bowed down and exited the stage and Bailey couldn't help but a put a smile on her face. Throughout the song Cody and Bailey looked at each other never breaking eye contact. Holden noticing this got jealous, so he asked Bailey if they want to go for a ride, Bailey, still distracted, agreed unenthusiastically.

Holden decided that they should ride the Ferris wheel, he took it as an opportunity to make a move on Bailey, but she was oblivious to this. The line was very long so Bailey asked Holden to wait in line while she went to the ladies room; she forgot to bring her purse which was with Holden, so she decided to go back to him.

As she arrived there, Holden was there talking with his buddies, she didn't want him to notice her yet so she eavesdrop to what they were talking about.

"_Dude you got that Bailey chick falling head over heels for you men!"_ she heard his friend say it and then they high-fived.

"_You're so gonna score her tonight!"_ she heard his other friend say it and she was insulted she thought to herself "_Do they really think I'm that dumb to give myself to him."_

"_Relax don't get ahead of yourselves guys, I'm gonna take her on this ride for some smooching. Good thing that Martin kid was out of the picture, he was so mad when he heard me say 'how wild she would be in bed'. That totally backfired on him when he punched me now that Bailey wouldn't talk to him."_ All of them then laughed as he continued "_Remind me to thank him later for my nose!"_

Bailey couldn't bear to listen to them talk about her that way, she knew now why Cody punched him and then she realized that she need to apologize to Cody. She then made her appearance known to Holden.

"_Ohh Holden!"_ as Holden turned around, a fist collided with his face leaving him unconscious, while his other friends ran away. The operator of the ride then told Bailey that she was next and asked if she would ride it alone.

Bailey having no choice, nodded and went on the ride, when suddenly she heard a familiar voice, "_I'll go with her." _She then saw it was Cody.

The ride started moving slowly, while Cody and Bailey were too shy to talk each other, noticing how awkward it was. Cody then started talking "_Look Bailey I'm sorry for the things I did this week that made you mad. As for the Holden thing, I'm sorry that I punched him, I lost my temper, and there was no excuse for me to punch him like that. I'll go apologize to him later."_

"_Don't be."_ Cody then looked at Bailey surprised at what she said, she then continued "_I know what happened, you were only trying to protect me from that scum bag! I should be the one apologizing. And I'm sorry for ignoring you this whole week-"_ she stopped talking when the ride stopped, leaving them in the top, she then looked at Cody who was looking very pale. "_You okay?"_

"_What the heck is wrong with this thing? Why are we stopping?"_ he said nervously as he closed his eyes all throughout.

**With Maya and Zack…**

Zack whispered something to the operator of the Ferris wheel and gave him a hundred bucks. He smiled as he looked at Cody and Bailey. Maya then asked him, "_You said we shouldn't interrupt."_

"_Well let's just say my brother needs a little boost."_ He then smiled at Maya as they were now walking around.

"_Aww, looking out for your brother. I should give you a reward then."_ She then leaned into Zack for a kiss.

"_I should be nicer to Cody more often."_ He said teasingly to Maya, she then playfully slapped his shoulder. Zack then held her hand as Maya leaned her head on his shoulder. "_You know a typical boyfriend would win me something like a teddy bear." _Maya hinted. All Zack could respond was "_Fine." _Zack and Maya were still holding hands, as they went over to some stalls and enjoyed their night together.

**Back to Cody and Bailey…**

"_God! When will we get down? We're like a fifty feet from the ground!"_ Cody said as he was breathing heavily.

"_Are you afraid of heights or something?"_ Bailey asked teasingly

"_No it's not the heights I'm afraid of. It's falling!" _he replied while he eyes were still shut. Bailey then chuckled at his reaction.

"_It's not funny!"_ he countered, then his tone became serious "_Look Bailey, nothing's going on with me and Reina okay? I was just comforting her cause her grandma died."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_ Bailey shocked at his confession.

"_I'm telling you this because… because I don't want the girl that I like, a lot, to have the wrong idea of me being interested in somebody else, when the truth is that she's the only girl I've laid eyes on ever since the first time I saw her."_ Cody said nervously as his eyes were still closed.

Bailey was surprised at his declaration. "_The girl I like a lot"_ kept repeating in her head, and she couldn't help but smile "_Wait, you like me?"_ she finally stuttered to him.

"_A lot. And if we ever survived from this death trap, would you give me the honor of going out with you?" _the ride then shuffled and Cody was scared, his eyes still shut, he even got paler "_Holy shit! When is this ride gonna end?"_ he yelled. Bailey just smiled at him "_Maybe, maybe not."_ As she referred to his second question._ "You just need some kind of distraction."_

"_And how am I gonna be distracted, if all I'm thinking now is that we're gonna die."_ Cody said but was silenced when Bailey put her hands on his cheek and kissed him, he was so surprised that he finally opened his eyes. Cody finally kissed her back, he then put his arms on her back and now they were fighting over the control of the kiss. They didn't even notice that the ride had already moved, because they were still engaged in the kiss. Cody and Bailey smiled in between their kisses and then there were fireworks.


	16. Date Night

Things went great for Cody and Bailey, although it wasn't all smooth sailing, with Cody new to the idea of being faithful and not looking at another girl in a skirt, they still manage their differences, and Bailey though that he was progressing quite well. They were now officially considered as the cutest couple and school, and the girls were quite envious of Bailey, and with Holden, well Bailey never heard from him again, though they were classmates in some subjects, he kept a low profile.

It had been three weeks since they've been dating and Cody couldn't be any happier. It was a Friday night and the two couples were happy that it would be a weekend again, so that they could relax and unwind. They were eating at a diner, when Maya brought something up "_Hey guys, I think I'm gonna audition for the school's play: Romeo and Juliet."_

Zack almost choked at what he heard, knowing that Romeo and Juliet was a love story with intense scenes, and knowing Maya, she would get the part easily, since she is after all a very good actress. But what bothered him the most, is that some guy would be kissing here, and he has seen the movie and boy where there really a lot of them.

"_I'm gonna be in that stupid play too."_ Cody announced as the three of them looked at him stunned.

"_Well I hit Mr. Forgess in the head with water balloons, and as punishment, I have to audition for this stupid play, if not he will give me an F."_ he explained.

"_Well why exactly did you that?"_ Maya asked suspiciously.

"_I was at the rooftop, and I aimed it a Holden, then I missed and Mr. Forgess was the one that was hit."_

"_Well at least I'll have some company."_ Maya justified. Soon the four of them stood up as they finished eating. "_So you heading back to the room?"_ Maya asked Bailey."_I can't, he says that he have a surprise for me?"_ as she looked at Cody.

Maya then teased them "_Be safe!"_ as they were about to part ways. Bailey just gave her a questioning look, while Cody laughed at it, Bailey then hit him in the head humorously telling him not to get any ideas.

"_What are you planning?"_ Bailey asked as they walked hand in hand. "_If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise now."_ He disputed.

Now Cody sneaked behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. "_What are you doing?"_ Bailey asked. "_You'll see."_ Cody replied.

They walked until Bailey realized that they stopped. _"You're not some psycho path trying to kill me are you?"_ she joked.

"_That hurts that you don't trust your boyfriend."_ Cody said in a sympathetic tone. He finally let go of his hands and Bailey covered her mouth with her hands, in shock of what she saw. She realized that they were near the lake and there were rose petals in the ground and candles were lit, the telescope was also there and then a mat was laid in the ground and on top of it was a picnic basket.

"_Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!"_ Bailey squealed as she hugged Cody, "_I can't believe it… this is amazing! You are incredible!"_

"_Well what can I say, I am Cody Martin, I can do anything!"_ He said cockily.

"_Okay Mr. Modest! But really, I do appreciate the gesture."_ Bailey stated, she was totally impressed at what Cody did. She saw Cody taking a seat at the mat. "_Come here sit with me."_ he requested, and with that she leaned closer to him and they cuddled.

"_You're not gonna seduce me are you?"_ Bailey said humorously.

"_No I'm too young for that"_ he joked, as she playfully slapped his arm, "_Seriously though, this is my first real relationship, and I want to take things slow. And I respect you too much to do that."_ Bailey was touched at what he said so she leaned in to kiss him.

It was a playful kiss first as she just pecked his lips, but both got lost at the taste of each other, and now it was a passionate kiss as Cody's tongue asked entrance to Bailey's mouth which she willingly allowed. And now they were fighting for dominance as Bailey's hand crept into his hair and she tugged them lightly, while Cody began to put his hands on Bailey's waist and stroke it. Bailey was now lying on the ground while Cody was on top of her, they still haven't disconnected the kiss. Things were heating up as Cody was now unbuckling his belt then he felt Bailey hesitating.

Cody, realizing the position they were in, stopped "_I'm sorry, I got a little excited. Won't happen again."_ he apologized.

"_So much for taking things slow."_ She replied teasingly.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I will never do that again unless you want me too."_ He said while joking at the last part.

Bailey just shot him a glare. She then noticed the picnic basket "_What's this for, we just ate."_ as she pointed the basket.

"_Dessert."_ He simply replied. "_I think I already had that."_ Bailey replied teasingly, referring to their hot make out session. He just chuckled "_I made this you know."_

Bailey then took it out and noticed it was Crème brûlée, "_Wow, looks delicious."_

"_It is!" _he replied proudly

"_Someone's a bit modest today!"_ Bailey taunted. "_Well try it, and you'll see I'm right!"_ He countered.

So Bailey took a bite of it and agreed that it was absolutely delicious, but she didn't want to give Cody the satisfaction he wants, so she played with him. "_Not bad."_

"_Not bad? Sheesh I'd probably give up any dreams of becoming a chef."_ He said pitifully.

"_Wait I was kidding, it was actually remarkable!_ She stated remorsefully.

"_Sike! Haha can't believe you felt for it, you know I should be an actor! You totally bought it!"_ he laughed loudly. Bailey then turned her back to him, Cody noticed this and suppressed his laughter, he then patted her shoulder, apologizing, she then turned around and leaned in to Cody, their lips inches apart, when Cody was about to close the gap, Bailey then shoved the Crème brûlée in his face. "_That will teach you not to mess around with me!"_ she declared victoriously!

"_Alright, alright I'm sorry!"_ Cody answered as he wiped his face clean. "_So, want to look at those constellations, while I sit here and check you out!"_ he teased her. Bailey just rolled her tongue out and went to the telescope and began stargazing while Cody just looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

A few minutes later Bailey noticed Cody staring and asked "_Something in my face? Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_You are amazing! You know that?"_ Cody said sincerely, and now they were staring at each other as if their eyes were talking for themselves.

Bailey's watch then beeps signaling them that it was almost curfew, but Cody sat there and didn't bother to move. "_We're gonna get in trouble! Come on let's go!"_

"_No we won't!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Let's just say that I've already gotten things taken care of."_ He just smirked.

"_You planned this? I thought you said we are going to take things slow!"_ she was now panicking assuming that Cody would do something to her.

"_Relax Bailey, I'm not gonna have sex with you, at least not tonight."_ Bailey then slapped him "_Sheeesh just kidding. Look I prepared some coffee for us so that you could do more stargazing, you know that the stars look more beautiful late at night and I want you to see that."_ He then grabbed the tumbler of coffee, and took two sheets of blanket "_And I brought this for you if ever you get cold."_

Bailey felt stupid for accusing Cody of some things, and she quickly apologized "_Look I'm sorry for accusing you, it's just that-"_ she was then cut off by Cody.

"_I would never pressure you to do what you don't want to do, and as I've said before: I'm gonna take things slow with you because I want to cherish this relationship okay? And believe me, it's hard for me to restrain myself around you. You are my biggest temptation right now, but I don't want to mess this up and regret losing you for some foolish things like sex!"_ Cody admitted earnestly.

And right then there, Bailey saw Cody vulnerable for the first time, so she went to him and hugged him from the back, she then whispered in his ear "_I believe you."_ Cody stood up, as he took the blanket and covered Bailey with it, he then began to sit beside her, as she leaned her head on his shoulder, while he sneaked his hand on her waist. "_Thank you." _Cody said as he kissed her on the forehead.

Bailey continued on her stargazing, while Cody just sat there enjoying everything, the stars, the setup, the view of the lake and especially Bailey. He never felt this way for any girl, but he shook the thought of it and said to himself that it was too early to feel things like that. A few hours later, Bailey started to yawn, Cody then told her that they should probably get some sleep. Bailey then scooted next to him as they now lay on the mat and went to a peaceful slumber.


	17. Romeo and Juliet

The weekend was done, and the gang knew that classes would start again. Over the weekends, Zack just helped Maya prepare for the auditions, while Cody and Bailey were just hanging out, enjoying each other's company, they would often spend their time near the lake, or just hang out in their rooms.

It was now time for the auditions, and Maya watched nervously as a lot of girls were lining up to audition, while Cody stood their uninterested. "_What are you nervous for? You're gonna be great!"_ he reassured her.

"_Well what about you? I've never seen you rehearse, who are you gonna try out for?"_ Maya asked.

"_I don't know, I just brought the script, Mr. Forgess would figure that one for me. Besides I don't intend to get a major role, these things kinda suck!"_ Cody shrugged, Maya just shot him a glare.

Maya then heard her name being called, she realized that she was next.

"_Hi I'm Maya Bennett, I'm trying out for Juliet Capulet. I am going to reenact Act 2, Scene 2 also known as the Balcony Scene, here goes" _she then looked at the crowd and saw Cody encouraging her with a thumbs up.

"_O Romeo, Romeo!__Wherefore__art thou Romeo?__  
><em>_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;__  
><em>_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,__  
><em>_And I'll no longer be a Capulet.-"_ she was then cut off by Mr. Forgess

"_Ms. Bennett __stop for a moment please, you're performance was okay, but something seems to be holding you back, this scene is where Juliet's emotions poured out, and she is willing to leave everything for the sake of Romeo. Let's try that again."_ Mr. Forgess commented.

Maya was now worried, she knew how to act, but all her roles on film were about teenage drama, and though there may be a bit of romance, it was nothing compared to the love, drama, tragedy and angst in Romeo and Juliet. But she knew not to give up, she encountered bigger things than this play so she knew she'd just do her best, but she wished that Zack could've been here, at least she'll have her Romeo, and give her some sort of inspiration.

As if on cue Zack arrived at the auditorium along with Marcus and Bailey. He then saw Maya on stage and gave her one of his warmest smiles, telling her that everything would be okay. Maya then recalled everything that had happened between them and Zack, two star-crossed lovers; they can't continue their relationship because of each other's careers, that's when she started to do the lines again only this time her eyes were fixed on Zack.

"_O Romeo, Romeo!__Wherefore__art thou Romeo?__  
><em>_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;__  
><em>_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,__  
><em>_And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy.__  
><em>_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.__  
><em>_What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,__  
><em>_Nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name__  
><em>_Belonging to a man.__  
><em>_What's in a name? That which we call a rose__  
><em>_By any other word would smell as sweet.__  
><em>_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,__  
><em>_Retain that dear perfection which he__  
><em>_Without that title. Romeo,__doff__thy name;__  
><em>_And__for thy name,__which is no part of thee,__  
><em>_Take all myself."_

"_Wonderful! Exquisite! I felt your passion all throughout! That's the kind of emotion I was looking for! Now let's do that scene with a Romeo."_ He then looked at the bunch of guys who were auditioning. "_You Martin come over here!"_ Cody went to him and it seems that he didn't listen to him "_Yo Mr. Forgess, what's up?"_

"_Ugh! Just do the scene with Ms. Bennett!"_

"_Okie-dokie."_

"_Okay then action!"_

Codycoming forward, read the script unenthusiastically._  
><em>_"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" _Marcus then laughed loudly at Cody, Cody glared at him and continued_"It is the East, and Juliet is the sun.-" _Cody then looked at Mr. Forgess as he stopped him.

"_Stop, stop, stop!__ I know you're the bit least interested here, but if you will not give this a try then I assure that you will fail in my class."_

__He then looked at Maya and read in between the lines

"_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?__It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!__Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon.__Who is already sick and pale with grief,__that __thou__her maid__art far more fair than she.__Be not her maid, since she is envious.__Her__vestal livery__is but sick and g__reen, __And none but fools do wear it.__Cast it off. __It is my lady! O, it is my love!__O, that she knew she were!__She speaks, yet she says nothing.__What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it.__I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks.__Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven__having some business, do entreat her eyes__to twinkle in their spheres till they return.__What if her eyes were there, they in her head?__The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars__as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven__would through the airy region stream so bright__that birds would sing and think it were not night.__See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!__O, that I were a glove upon that hand,__that I might touch that cheek!" _Cody recited seriously, leaving the audience stunned.

He was not sure of what happened, did they like it or not? He was now confused, maybe they didn't like it he thought. All he heard was Marcus laughing so loud but when he was finished everyone applauded.

After the auditions, Cody and Maya went to were Zack, Bailey and Marcus was sitting. Maya hugged Zack, while Bailey cheered on Cody saying that he was very good, Cody then slapped Marcus with a book getting revenge at Marcus laughing at him. Mr. Forgess then announced "_I will put the list of the cast, tomorrow at the Drama club bulletin. For those who wish to join the crew, sign up here please!"_

Maya then whispered something in Zack's ear, and so Zack went over to Mr. Forgess and signed the sheet. Bailey, Cody and Marcus looked at Maya but she paid no attention to them and so they waited for Zack and exited the auditorium.

**With Cody and Bailey**

"_So how bad did I do?" _Cody asked Bailey as they walked down the hall hand on hand.

"_Bad? You were actually quite good! I think you'd probably get the role."_ Bailey replied happily.

"_Well let's see about that."_ Cody answered.

**The next day…**

Cody and Maya went over to the auditorium and a lot of people were looking at the bulletin board seeing if they made it in the play. Cody and Maya went along there as well, and they've heard a lot of people complaining, while some were happy about their role. _"I'm Juliet's nurse?"_ an angry Reina yelled as she stomped her way out. "_Cool I'm Juliet's_ _understudy_."Cissy Yankovich yelled.

Maya and Cody just looked at each other wondering who could've gotten the role of Romeo and Juliet. Then they looked at the sheet and saw their names at the top part of the paper.

"_You're Romeo!" "You're Juliet?" _they said simultaneously.

"_But how could_ this be? _There were a lot of guys who were better than me?"_ Cody protested.

"_Yeah!"_ Maya agreed, receiving a glare from Cody "_I mean, you know nothing about theater!"_

"_Let's just ask Mr. Forgess about this."_ So they entered the auditorium and saw Mr. Forgess, surrounded by a group of people, it seems that they weren't the only ones with complaints. They soon then went over to him.

"_Everybody silence!" _Mr. Forgess yelled, soon he saw Maya and Cody "_Ahh, there's my Romeo and Juliet, come along rehearsal starts in 5 minutes."_

"_Well that's kind of the thing."_ Cody grumbled, while Mr. Forgess just gave him a questioning look. "_I don't want to be Romeo! Could you just make me a guard or something?"_

"_Nonsense! I will have it no other way. If you Mr. Martin will back out in this, then you will have no grade which means you'll get an F! Understood?"_ Cody could do nothing but nod.

Zack and Bailey then entered the auditorium and saw Cody and Maya, so they went over there. Bailey kissed Cody in the cheek and asked "_So what part did you get?"_

Maya answered for him "_He's Romeo and I'm Juliet!"_ and she wasn't happy about that. Zack then asked "_Couldn't you back out of it?"_ he was referring to Cody.

"_No I can't cause he'll give me an automatic F!"_ Cody complained. Zack and Cody weren't happy about this. For Zack he can't stand the thought of Cody kissing Maya and for Cody, he didn't want to be in this stupid play, so much to do, with memorizing the lines, and he'll probably be busy, so he won't be spending time with Bailey.

Zack was panicking, so he thought of the only thing to do "_Mr. Forgess I'd like to audition for Romeo."_ Leaving Cody, Bailey and Maya shocked as their jaws dropped.

"_I'm sorry Zack, but I can't I've already posted the list of the cast outside, if you haven't noticed. And auditions were yesterday."_ Mr. Forgess explained.

"_Please I beg of you, I might be better than Cody. Just please give me a chance!"_ Zack asked desperately.

"_Alright! Hit me with your best shot"_ Mr. Forgess stated.

As Zack was in the middle of delivering an excerpt from the play, Mr. Forgess stopped him "_I'm sorry Zachary. But that was horrible! You're too stiff! But I sense your passion and commitment, so you'll help me direct the play."_ Mr. Forgess announced "_Alright people, let's get this rehearsals started!"_

When Zack returned to the guys, Maya couldn't help but ask "_What was that?"_ Cody then snickered, "_Nothing, just thought I'd be able to spend more time with you if I was Romeo."_ He reasoned.

"_Aww!"_ with that Maya leaned in and kissed him, it was a short kiss so Maya then said "_Don't worry you're helping direct now, so we could still be together, just that I'm in the stage while you would be watching."_ Mr. Forgess then called their attention saying they would start rehearsing now. "_Well come on let's go!"_ as Maya dragged Zack with him.

"_Wish me luck!"_ Cody said to Bailey as he pecked her in the lips "_Don't worry I'll be here to support you!"_ and with that Cody went to the stage as Bailey took a seat and watched.

The rehearsals went well, and Zack was happy that there was no kissing involved yet. He couldn't help but admit that Cody was a good actor, and that he was pretty convincing as a Romeo, though sometimes he stuttered when he didn't know some words in his lines. Mr. Forgess then declared "_Now we proceed to act 1 scene 5"_

Zack heard this and scanned his script, to see what was going on in this scene. SCENE V. A hall in Capulet's house, this must be the part were Romeo and Juliet first meet, as the Capulets held some sort of ball, while Romeo was 'crashing it'. He didn't continue to read it then looked at the stage where they reenacted the scene.

On the stage, music was being played and enter the Capulets while they were wearing masks, for it was a masked ball, Juliet then entered the scene, while Romeo, caught glimpses of her. Nothing happened much; Tybalt just saw Romeo and alarmed Capulet.

The next thing Zack knew was that Cody and Maya were alone at the stage, he tried to read the script to know what will happen, but his eyes were glued on Maya and Cody, they know begin to speak.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand__this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:__My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand__to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.__" _Cody then kissed Maya's hand.

"_They're just acting!"_ Zack repeated on his head.

The two of them exchanged a few lines, and the whole cast and crew was looking at them now.

"_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.__Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." _Cody said as he leaned to Maya.

"_Then have my lips the sin that they have took.__ " _she replied, and now they were leaning in closer to each other, and as they were about to kiss…

"_And CUT!"_ Zack interrupted, all of them looked at him with shock, including Mr. Forgess, "_And what makes you think you can just barge in like that!"_ who questioned him.

"Well you said I would be helping you direct, and I think that they should not kiss till their performance so that it would be more authentic to the viewers, rather than they keep rehearsing kisses that it would not be convincing." Zack uttered nervously.

"_What?"_ was all Mr. Forgess could reply. Then the bell rang signaling them that rehearsals were over. People then started moving and cleaning up. "_Cody and Maya you were great! As well as the whole cast you were also great. And as of the crew, you better start making the set, the props and the costumes. Good job everybody! We'll continue tomorrow."_

People then started leaving and Zack was trying to leave Mr. Forgess called his attention, "_And as for you Mr. Martin, do something like that again and I will put you to cleaning duty okay! I told you to help me direct not be the one to direct got that?"_ Zack could only nod.

The four of them met up outside and Bailey, hugged Cody "_You did great!"_ "_Well just wanna impress my girlfriend!"_ Cody replied, and with that Bailey giggled. Maya just looked at Zack suspiciously, she was gonna say something when Mr. Forgess called Cody and Maya's attention, leaving Bailey and Zack alone.

"_You aren't worried about Cody?"_ Zack asked her.

"_Why should I be?" _she countered.

"_Well Romeo and Juliet is a love story, in fact too much love, why could Shakespeare do something like Comedy?"_ Zack responded.

"_I'm guessing you're jealous."_

"_Why would I be, it's just some stupid play."_

"_Oh please Zack! The look on your face when you stopped that kiss was priceless!"_ she scoffed.

"_Well maybe a little, but doesn't it bother you though? I mean their scenes would be pretty much intense."_

"_It does a little bit, but I trust Cody and you should trust Maya too! Besides they're just acting."_ She pointed out.

"_Well you're sorta right!" _Zack shrugged. Maya and Cody then came back to them. "_So how bout we get pizza, my treat! You guys did a heck of a job today and for that we should celebrate!"_ Zack offered, Maya was skeptical at first but just disregarded it. So they now left the auditorium.

Bailey was thinking about what Zack said, she couldn't help but wonder that what if they kissed and sparks fly between them, and she remembered what Maya told her about how she had a thing for Cody, what if those feelings would return to her again. Bailey decided not to entertain those thoughts, she then shook her head thinking that she should just trust Cody.


	18. Complications

Bailey went over to the lake because Cody told her to. She then saw Cody sitting their reading his lines, she then covered his eyes "_Guess who?"_

"_The hottest girlfriend in the world?"_ Cody teased.

"_You could say that."_ She replied still covering Cody's eyes.

"_Well you must be Jessica Alba then!" _he joked, while Bailey uncovered his eyes and sulked in a corner, pretending to be angry.

"_I'm just kidding."_ As cody went over to her, her back facing him, so he put his hands on her waist. He then started kissing her neck "_You are a thousand times hotter than her, you know that!"_ he said hotly in between his kisses, which made her moan. She then faced Cody, she shoved him and kissed him passionately making Cody stumble and fall. Bailey was now on top of him as they kept kissing, their tongues now dancing with each other. "_I should be-" _Bailey cut him off with a kiss he then continued "_memorizing-"_ Bailey kissed him again "_my lines."_ Cody finally surrendered and kept kissing her. Bailey was now kissing his neck while Cody moaned lightly, he then grabbed her butt and started squeezing it. Bailey was shocked at first but the pleasure took over her, so she allowed Cody to continue what he was doing. Her lips then went over to his jaw until it found its way back to his mouth. Cody was now unbuttoning his shirt when Bailey stopped him and got of off him.

"_I'm sorry, I got carried away."_ Cody apologized as he buttoned his shirt back up. Bailey just smiled at him and took his script "_Get up now I'll help you with your lines."_ She offered and with that Cody stood up, and whispered in her ears "_You're the best girlfriend ever!"_ and with that they practiced Cody's lines.

Bailey then shook the idea of something that will happen between Maya and Cody, she knew that Cody would be faithful, he made her insecurities go away. All she had to do now was trust him.

It had been 3 weeks that they'd been rehearsing for the play, and Cody got even better, he easily memorized the lines with Bailey's help. They also had late night tutors, so that Cody won't be behind, especially with the play going on, Cody enjoyed the idea of the late night tutors, because aside from learning he gets to sneak and fool around with Bailey, they've become more intimate but Cody didn't pressure Bailey to do anything that she's not ready for.

**Rehearsals -1 week left for the big night-**

As usual Bailey would hang around the auditorium to watch Cody rehearse, she has gotten used to all the kissing and touching between Cody and Maya, she knew that they were just acting, she even knew most of Juliet's lines since she was always helping Cody that she got familiar with it. Zack even made some progress as he would not intentionally stop Cody and Maya from a love scene, and he got along with Mr. Forgess in fact, he was quite helpful with the organizing and preparations.

The set and the props were made, and Costumes were ready, they now started to rehearse but was stopped when somebody announced that Cissy Yankovich got the chicken pox, and that there was no understudy for Juliet.

Zack then argued that there wouldn't be a need for an understudy, since everything was going so well, that they don't need an understudy but Mr. Forgess debated that anything could happen so they should look for one, but the question was that where could they find a girl who knows Juliet's lines now that there was 1 week left for the play.

Reina then volunteered, as she still has interest in Cody "_I'll do it Mr. Forgess."_ But Mr. Forgess didn't consider it since she has already been fitted as the nurse. Mr. Forgess then looked around and saw Bailey sitting in the audience "_Ms. Pickett can you please come on stage?"_ and with that she went over to him.

"_Since you've shown great interest in our play, by showering us with your presence every day, and I've heard that you were the one who helped Cody with lines, how would you like to be Juliet's understudy?"_

"_Really? Well why not. I don't have anything better to do as of this moment." _Bailey answered with delight.

People then got back to the rehearsals, and Mr. Forgess was proud because he knew that they were all ready to present this Friday night.

It was a Tuesday night and Cody went over to Maya's room and see if Bailey was there, unfortunately she wasn't. Cody was about to leave when Maya, asked him that he could stay and that they should hang out for old times' sake. And so he did, they lay on the carpet, eating chips, they chilled and talked about a lot of stuff, realizing that their relationships were making them too busy to hang out like this.

"_You know Cody, I miss hanging out with you like this."_ Maya confessed.

"_Yeah me too. Ever since you landed on that acting gig, we never do things like this and when you got here, we hung out for awhile but with our recent relationships, it seems that we have no time for each other and I kinda missed my best friend!"_ Cody acknowledged.

"_Well maybe we could figure something out."_ Maya stated.

It was almost curfew, so Cody stood up but he tripped, and now he was on top of Maya. They were now face to face with each other, and Maya blushed while Cody tried to stand up, but Maya stopped him, her head kept telling her not to do it but her heart wanted to figure out what she felt for Cody and what if she chose him instead of Zack. Her heart was beating fast, now that they were staring at each other, she leaned in and closed the gap, Cody was trying to fight it, but he got lost in the moment so he kissed her back. All of a sudden they heard the door shut, and Cody realized who it was, he then got off Maya and ran after Bailey, leaving Maya mesmerized.

**With Cody and Bailey…**

Bailey ran as fast as she could, not knowing where she's headed, her tears kept flowing down to her cheeks, she realized that she was near the lake, eventually Cody caught up with her. "_Bailey let me explain! Nothing's going on with me and Maya! Please believe me."_ He then went up to her and hugged her, but she just pushed him away "_Don't touch me!"_

"_Bailey please just listen to me! You know that I would never lie to you. Please, I'll tell you everything, just look me in the eye, and you could tell if I'm lying."_ She then held Bailey's chin so that she was now looking at him "_Nothing's going on with me and Maya okay! She was the one who kissed me."_ Bailey looked him in the eye and knew what he said was true.

"_Did you kiss her back?"_ Cody did not expect this, and was hesitant to answer. Noticing his reaction, Bailey ran away from him, but Cody stopped her and put her in a deep hug. "_Bailey please just listen to me! I have no feelings for Maya okay? When I kissed her back, it was on impulse, I didn't intend to do it okay!"_ Cody then turned her around so that she was now facing him, "_Bailey please believe me, I love you."_ He said it genuinely. Bailey then stopped crying, and looked at him, her eyes were still a little misty. Her heart skipped a beat, when she heard him say those three words. "_What?"_ she stuttered, making sure of what she heard.

"_I love you okay! I thought I could drive these feelings away, but I can't, it feels like there are butterflies in my stomach, and it's making me sick! You're the only one I think about, you're always on my mind, and it's driving me insane! I try to shove these feelings out of my system, thinking that I just like you, but I can't, it's telling me that it's something more than that! Bailey Pickett, I have completely and absolutely fallen in love with you!"_

Bailey than kissed him, like she have never kissed him before, and in the kiss they poured all of their emotions out, showing what they truly felt, the kiss was passionate, yet they didn't fight for control, they just kissed each other back. Bailey felt everything in the kiss, it was more than sparks or fireworks, yet she didn't know how to describe it. She couldn't help but think about it, has she also fallen in love with Cody?

She then broke away from the kiss and leaned her forehead on his, "_Don't make me regret this."_ And with that she kissed him again.

**With Maya…**

Maya stood there clueless, she knew that it was all her fault, yet she couldn't help but feel something in the kiss. But now she was troubled, Cody would probably hate her for destroying his only true relationship. She then thought of the consequences, her roommate and best friend would now totally hate her and ignore her, and Zack… how could she explain all of this to Zack.

**The next day at rehearsals…**

Cody didn't see either Maya or Zack in class, he was guessing that he'd probably see them at rehearsals. Speaking of rehearsals, he was going to back out of the play, even though he would fail, because Bailey was more important than this play which started to bring complications to his relationship seeing that this was what led Maya on, thinking there was something going on between them.

He decided not to tell Bailey about this because she was surely gonna stop her, telling that his studies are far important than proving a point. So he entered the auditorium and tried to face the music. He saw Mr. Forgess and went to him "_Mr. Forgess – "_

"_Can't it wait Martin? I have a bigger problem to deal with. Our female lead, left the school, because she had a major offer, and said she couldn't refuse it. Only three days till the production night, and we don't have our leading lady!"_ Mr. Forgess was about to cry

"_Well Bailey is the understudy. And she's great, she helped me practice so I think she's gonna get it right."_ Cody comforted Mr. Forgess. "_You're right! The show must go on."_

Just then Bailey entered the auditorium as Mr. Forgess announced "_Ladies and gentlemen, our new Juliet!"_ making Bailey very surprised.


	19. Comeback

Bailey was surprised at the announcement she thought that she was being punk'd, but the seriousness in Mr. Forgess' face clearly meant that he wasn't kidding. "_But why? What about Maya?"_ she finally spoken.

"_Well she left the school for some big project of hers, so now Ms. Pickett let's see what you got! Remember we're three days away from our presentation, so no pressure there okay! Now let's take it from the top."_ Mr. Forgess declared.

They started rehearsals and Bailey was a natural, she easily delivered the lines, though she made some mistakes, but for a beginner she was great. Bailey was pressured, not because the play was set on three days, but because Maya already set a high bar, and she knows that her cast and crewmates would probably be comparing her to Maya, although she already knew that Maya was better, well for starters, she's a professional actress, but she tried not to let it get to her though.

**Bailey's POV**

"_Penny for your thoughts?"_ Cody asked as he went to me. I then looked at him, his face filled with love and compassion, I still can't believe that he chose me over Maya. I was still hurt after what Maya did, I thought that we were friends, and I was very happy and grateful towards her when she invited me to be her roommate. And what about Zack, what would Zack feel if his girlfriend had a thing for his twin, speaking of Zack where was he?

I remembered that Maya left, so I wonder where I would be sleeping tonight. I then looked up to Cody. "_I'm a bit nervous. No one expected me to replace her!"_

"_You don't have to replace her, you just have to be yourself, I think you're even better"_ he said as he place his hand softly on my cheeks. "_You're just saying that cause I'm your girlfriend!"_ I countered.

"_I meant it."_ He answered. Then I heard his phone beep, he looked over it and there was a worried look on his face.

"_Maya texted me."_ He said, I looked a bit hurt that she was still trying to contact him, he then continued "_She says she's sorry for everything, and that she left early this morning because she wants to take some time sorting things out. And by the way you don't have to worry about the room though, you could still stay on it."_

I then looked at him, there was this troubled look on his face. Yesterday he professed his love for me and I know that he meant it, but I also knew that he was worried about Maya, they were best friends long before I came, and now this happened, I know that I'm mad at her, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, Cody was one of the closest friends she had and now she ruined it.

I then went over to him and hugged him, I know that he needs somebody right now, and that somebody would be me.

**Normal POV**

The rehearsal was great yet Bailey still felt a little insecure, but Cody kept on cheering her up and encouraged her that she was great. Cody then went to his room and saw Zack lying in his bed. "_Hey man, how come I didn't see you at class and on rehearsals today?"_ Zack just lay there silently "_What's wrong dude?"_ Cody still pushing Zack to talk "_Look dude, nothing's gonna happen if you won't talk about it."_

With that Zack finally answered "_It's Maya okay, I know you've probably noticed that she's gone, but I feel like something's wrong you know, like she's hiding something from me?"_

"_Why, what did she tell you?"_

"_She texted me saying that she's trying to fix some things and that she needs space to sort it all out. I mean is she hinting that we're breaking up?"_ Zack replied worriedly.

"_If only you knew."_ Cody thought, then he began to comfort him "_Look I know Maya, if she's having a problem with you she would immediately talk to you about it, maybe it's another thing so don't get worked up on it okay."_

"_You're right dude, but she should know that I'm with her always, and that even when she has problems on her own, she should talk to me about it so that I can help her."_ Zack reasoned out.

"_Maya's brave, she always wants us to know that she's strong, that she can handle things on her own, let's just give her some time to think kay?"_

"_Yeah you're probably right. Thanks dude."_ Zack stated.

**The next day…**

"_Two days left till the big night guys, so tomorrow we're gonna have our dress rehearsals." _Mr. Forgess announced.

The whole cast and crew were busy for the final preparations, Cody and Bailey were somewhere behind the curtains and Bailey was getting more nervous as every second passed, Cody comforted her as he held her hands "_It's gonna be okay Bailey, You're gonna do great!"_

"_Easy for you to say Romeo! You're great and the girls are gonna love you!"_ Bailey stated

"_They may love me, but my heart belongs to another, as Romeo said:_

_Then plainly know my heart's dear love is set  
>On the fair daughter of Mr. Pickett:<br>As mine on hers, so hers is set on mine;  
>And all combined, save what thou must combine"<em>

Bailey then giggled, he was such a big flirt, but she knew that he meant it, and it was cute how he used the play as a reference. "_You are such a flirt!"_

"_And you are such a hottie!"_

She tried to think of a comeback but as she turned to him she was greeted by a kiss. As they were kissing, Mr. Forgess cut them off "_Save it for the play you two."_

And so they broke apart, blushing deeply as they were embarrassed that they got caught. After they finished rehearsals, Mr. Forgess complimented Bailey on her performance saying that she improved on her acting easily for less than a week. Bailey couldn't help but be happy and that she was now confident that she could pull this through.

**-Final Rehearsal-**

One night to go till their big play tomorrow, and they were all ready for the dress rehearsals, the cast were now having their makeup. Zack was back to his self, helping with the play, but he became quieter again. Marcus went to Cody and helped him with his costume he couldn't help but laugh at Cody as he was dress in some kind of tights "_HAHAHAHAHAHA I would never go out of my room again if I would be seen in public dressed like that!" _Cody then shot him a glare so he began to shut up.

"_You're right though! I don't want to be seen in public wearing this."_ Cody complained.

"_Yeah with all the people in the auditorium tomorrow night, you're gonna be the school's laughing stock!"_ Marcus couldn't help but snicker. "_I even invited Moseby."_ He couldn't hold it any longer so he just laughed harder.

"_You what? It's bad enough that the whole school sees me in this, but you want the whole world too?"_ Cody mumbled.

"_Relax, I didn't invite the paparazzi, it's just Moseby, he also wanted to check on us." _Marcus ended up laughing again, only this time Cody was about to hit him, when Mr. Forgess arrived.

"_We're starting in 5 minutes Cody, and by the way the costume looks great!"_ Mr. Forgess announced, Marcus couldn't help but laugh again, Cody couldn't take it any longer, as he was about to hit Marcus, Bailey appeared dressed as Juliet, leaving Cody mesmerized, taking it as a chance to escape Marcus hastily exited. "_So how do I look?"_ Bailey asked.

Cody replied with an excerpt from the play on the first time Romeo saw Juliet

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
>It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night<br>Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
>Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!<br>So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
>As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.<br>The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
>And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.<br>Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
>For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night. "<p>

Bailey then did her famous giggle. "_You don't look so bad yourself."_ She leaned in and kisses his cheek. "_Well come on, we're gonna start rehearsing now."_ as she grabbed Cody's hand and tried to drag him to the stage but Cody didn't budge, "_Wait. I just wanna sit here and admire the view."_ Cody replied staring at Bailey.

"_You'll have more time to do that on stage. Come on now Romeo!"_ she said teasingly.

"_If my Juliet says so."_ He then stood up and held Bailey's hand.

The final rehearsals went great. The cast was perfect, the set was great, the props were prepared, and the costume was proper, except for Cody who thought that what guy in their right mind would were tights. (**if you want to know what they look like, the Romeo and Juliet 1968 version would be a great reference :D ) **

**At last the play**

It was now 6 pm and the cast were already on their costumes, one hour to go until the play would start, all of the cast and crew were in the auditorium already preparing but Cody went outside for fresh air, suddenly a girl in a hood appeared to him, he couldn't make out who it was when she spoke.

"_Can I speak to you in private?"_ hearing her voice, Cody knew exactly who it was.

"_What are you doing here?"_ he replied, he somehow had a bad feeling about this.

"_Please Cody, just let me explain! We've been friends for so long now, best friends in fact, can you just hear me out?"_ she pleaded.

"_All right, but not here."_ Cody reluctantly agreed, so they walked all the way to the field near the lake_. _

Maya then started talking "_Cody I know you're mad at me right now-" _Cody cut her off "_I'm not mad at you, I'm just shocked okay? I can never be mad at you, you've helped me all throughout everything, and we've been through a lot, but can you please just explain why you did that?"_

"_I didn't know what got into me Cody, when you were that close to me… I just wanted to know one thing."_ Maya responded.

"_And what's that?"_

"_If I made the right choice."_

"_Look Maya I only thought of you as a friend and nothing more!"_

"_But why did you kiss me back?"_ Maya suspected. Cody was shocked he didn't answer but Maya continued "_I didn't regret that kiss."_

"_Can you just forget about the whole thing? What about my brother, he loves you!"_

"_I'm totally confused right now Cody. I love your brother too, but I felt something in that kiss, didn't you?_

Unbeknownst them, Bailey was watching, she was shocked that Maya was here. As she heard that question she was afraid of Cody's answer, what if he changed his mind and felt something for Maya too. She wanted to go away because she knew that she was not suppose to hear this, then she heard him say.

"_I'm sorry Maya, but I didn't. I'm in love with Bailey."_ He said sincerely.

Bailey was rejoicing at what she heard, he already said it to her, but this one was different, even though it was said indirectly for her. She then knew now what she truly felt for Cody, she now decided to leave knowing that this conversation wasn't for her, but she left in a blissful state.

"_So that's it then. Look Cody I'm really sorry."_ Maya apologized seriously.

"_You shouldn't be apologizing to me."_ Cody said referring to Zack.

"_I know, but I really am sorry, I wish you and Bailey all the happiness."_ She said as she was now trying to leave.

"_Wait, where are you going?"_ Cody stopped her.

"_I don't know where, I need to take time for myself, you know sort things out. Maybe I'll continue my career or I don't know, all I know is that I shouldn't be here as of the moment."_ She explained.

"_What about Zack? Do you know how hurt he was the first time you left him! I know things are not okay now but it will be, just, please stay, for my brother. I finally saw him happy again and if you'll leave-"_

Maya then pulled him in a deep embrace, she then whispered in his ear "_Can you please tell him to forgive me? I really need to go now."_

"_Why can't you tell him yourself?"_ He countered.

"_Just tell him that I love him okay? I'm gonna come back when I figure this all out. And Cody thanks for everything."_ Maya said as she broke away from the embrace.

Cody just nodded as he watched Maya leave, suddenly Marcus appeared and told Cody that he is needed in the auditorium because Mr. Forgess is freaking out. Cody followed him, but was still lost deep in his thoughts.


	20. The Play's The Thing

"_Hey you!"_ Bailey approached Cody and kissed him on the cheek "_Where've you been?"_ although she already knew the answer.

"_Oh I just went outside, get some fresh air and think."_ He replied promptly.

"_Well come on now, the play's gonna start in a few minutes and Mr. Forgess wasn't happy knowing Romeo was missing."_ Bailey said as she dragged him to the auditorium.

**Auditorium – half an hour before the play – **

"_Mr. Martin where were you? I thought I'm gonna lose it when I heard that you were nowhere to be found!"_ Mr. Forgess stated nervously.

"_Well I'm here now!"_

"_Ugh!"_ Mr. Forgess sighed and announced_ "Come on now people, places!"_

People started entering the auditorium now, and it was almost full, Cody looked at the audience behind the curtains, and was overcome with tension. He never felt nervous when he was rockin' out, with a larger crowd in fact, but this was different, if he makes a mistake then people would notice it and it will be bad. As he turned back from the curtains he saw Bailey and was frightened.

"_Are you okay?"_ She asked worriedly, he just shook his head but she knew better so she gave him a look.

"_Fine! I'm nervous okay! I thought that it would be easy since I've performed in front of thousands and thousands of people but this time it's different. If I make a mistake there are no reruns or cover ups, then people would laugh at me and I would be a disgrace!"_ Cody admitted.

_Bailey then put her hand behind his back "Cody I know you'll do great! I've seen you perform when I was just an understudy and even before that, you were really convincing. I'm not just saying this because I'm your girlfriend, I'm saying it because it's true. In fact Shakespeare should be honored that you are portraying Romeo."_

Cody couldn't help but smile at her encouragement, and it surely did help him to be confident, he then leaned in to kiss her. He placed his forehead on hers and now they were looking eye to eye "_Thank you!"_ Cody said as he kissed her again. They then heard Mr. Forgess yell anxiously "_We'll start in 5 minutes! Places people!"_

Cody and Bailey now broke away and before Cody positioned himself Bailey called her "_Cody"_ he turned his back to face her "_I love you."_ Bailey smiled then walked away. Cody now felt that he was the happiest man alive, hearing what Bailey said gave him the confidence to do this, he knew that Bailey believes in him so he just have to believe in his self.

**The play…**

The lights were now dim, and then the music started playing, the narrator started:

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
>In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,<br>From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.<br>From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
>A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;<p>

ACT 1

_Sampson and Gregory enters the stage armed with swords and bucklers. _Both are servants to the Capulets and Montagues and now they started a street fight. A death penalty declared for further feuding between the two families.

Cody then entered the scene as Romeo, he slightly looked at the audience but couldn't make out their faces because of the light. He then stated his lines "Is the day so young?" The scene is about Romeo who is lovesick; Rosaline, the object of his affections will not return his love. His friend Benvolio tells Romeo to look at other girls. Meanwhile Capulet is keen for Paris to marry his daughter Juliet and plans a party to be held later that night. Romeo and friends decide to turn up uninvited, Lady Capulet discusses the idea of marriage to Paris with Juliet. Juliet keeps her options open. The Nurse wishes Juliet every possible happiness. Meanwhile Mercutio attempts to cheer a lovesick Romeo up, telling him to be rough with love if need be.

Next scene: At the Capulet's party, Romeo who is disguised by a mask he then sees Bailey as Juliet, Cody's heart skipped a beat when he looked at her, he forgot to tell her how beautiful she looked before the play started. On to the play… Romeo falls in love with Juliet on sight. Capulet stops Tybalt from attacking Romeo at his party, telling him there will be other opportunities. Both Romeo and Juliet learn that they are each enemies of the other's family.

ACT 2

It was now the Balcony scene and Cody was afraid that maybe he would stutter or skip his lines, but then she saw Bailey on the balcony delivering her lines of how she feels for Romeo, then he recalled how Bailey said she loves him, Cody then had renewed his confidence and so he began to speak his lines. He then thought how lucky he was that Bailey was now Juliet, because now as he was saying his lines to her it was heartfelt and true. They now begin to kiss and they felt that it was more than just the play. Their passion for each other not just as Romeo and Juliet were now shown as they acted the scene, and overall they were really convincing.

As the curtain dropped for the next scene the audience applauded loudly as they have seen how good Cody and Bailey were.

(**I decided not to put the summary for the play because it's too long and you might find it boring. So please understand! Just research Romeo and Juliet if you want to know the whole story :D )**

It was now the final scene where Romeo arrives at Juliet's grave, he kills Paris then goes to Juliet he drinks the poison then delivered his final line

"_O true apothecary!__  
><em>_Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."_

Romeo then dies, and Friar Laurence arrives. Juliet awakens, the friar explains to her what happened and leaves.

""_What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
>Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:<br>O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
>To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;<br>Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
>To make die with a restorative."<em>

Juliet then kisses him and she continued "_Thy lips are warm." _She then stabbed herself, she falls on Romeo's body then dies. The Prince, Capulets, and Montagues arrive, Balthasar and Friar Laurence explaining all. Escalus scolds the two families who finally end their feud. The play ends with the Prince summarizing this tragic love story.

The play ended and the curtains were closing, the audience applauded and ended up having a standing ovation. Mr. Forgess then appeared on stage then started recognizing the crew, then finally the cast. He stated the names of the cast and now it finally came to the lead roles _"Juliet Capulet, played by the lovely Miss Bailey Pickett."_ Bailey then entered the scene and the crowd applauded, she then took her bow.

"_And last but not the least, Romeo Montague, played by the dashing and debonair, Mr. Cody Martin."_ As Cody appeared on stage, the crowd roared, and he was given a standing ovation, as he looked at the crowd he saw Marcus, slightly snickering but still applauding and beside him was no other than Moseby who looked like he was crying. He then smiled and was proud of himself that he managed to do this; he then took a bow, and held Bailey's hand.

Mr. Forgess then announced "_Ladies and gentlemen, the cast of Romeo and Juliet!"_ they now held hands and took their final bow.

**After the play…**

A lot of people congratulated the cast, crew and Mr. Forgess, it took them awhile, but now they were only a few people on the auditorium. Cody then looked over and saw Mr. Moseby, Zack and Marcus.

Zack talked to him first "_Good job bro!"_ he then pulled him in a brotherly hug.

Marcus was next, and he looked at his costume first then laughed, Cody just gave him a look, so Marcus held his laughter and finally stated "_You did great Codester!"_ and Marcus gave him a bear hug.

Finally he was faced with Moseby, he tried to say something but was caught off guard when Moseby hugged him, he knew what Moseby was trying to say and he couldn't help but smile. Moseby then broke free from the hug and recognized him "_Cody, I must say I'm impressed."_

"_Well thank you Moseby!"_ he shot him a genuine smile. Moseby hearing the authenticity in his voice made him realize that Cody changed in only a matter of months, he never expected Cody to do well in school, but now he was even participating the school play in which he was the lead actor.

"_I'm guessing now that you've become more responsible and well-behaved and with that I suggest that you get back to Boston, your fans are missing you terribly."_

Cody, Zack and Marcus couldn't help but smile at that. Cody then saw Bailey and she was looking at him too, he then spoke to Moseby "_With all due respect Moseby, I want to go back so badly, but I'm gonna stay here and finish the school year."_

Mr. Moseby couldn't help but smile, that just proved that he really did change and was so proud of him "_It's because of her, isn't it?"_ Moseby stated as he looked at Bailey.

Cody smiled timidly and nodded, he then heard Moseby said "_Look's like Romeo did found her Juliet. Well you are adults now, and you are responsible for making your own choices, so who am I to stop you. As soon as you are done with school I will tell the media everything and that you would be back to being rockstars. Right now enjoy your youth while you're at it"_

With that the four of them had a group hug, the guys were happy especially because the school has grown on them and they've been accustomed to the place. They were now looking forward to continue with schooling. They now escorted Moseby to the entrance and saw that the limo was waiting for him. Before leaving Moseby brought something out from the car, it was a bouquet of roses, the guys were shocked. "_It's for Cody."_ They gave him a questioning look "_They said that I should give it to a person who's in a play."_ They just laughed at him but he continued "_But maybe Cody you could put it to good use."_ as he looked at Bailey who was now with Mr. Forgess and some of the cast. "_Well boys, it's been fun. I'll see you sometime soon then."_ With that Moseby entered the limo and it began to take off, the boys just waved him good bye.

Bailey then approached the three of them, Zack and Marcus realized that they want time for themselves so they left them alone. "_These are for you."_ Cody offered the bouquet of roses.

"_It's beautiful Cody, thanks."_ Bailey acknowledged.

"_Not as beautiful as you."_ Bailey couldn't help but giggled he then continued "_I'm sorry I haven't mentioned how beautiful you look tonight but better late than never. Juliet's beauty is nothing compared to yours, if Juliet is the sun then you are my universe."_ Cody said genuinely.

Bailey couldn't help but giggled again, she thought that it was super cheesy but she liked it. They were now walking hand in hand, as Cody led her near the lake. They were now looking at each other.

"_Bailey, I know I am not the best guy you've ever had, I've been a jerk to you and I regret doing those things to you. You are the most amazing person I've ever met, you stood up to me, you made me realize what an egotistical and narcissistic person I am and knowing that, you still manage to forgive me. You've changed me into a better person, at least I hope, and I can see it in your eyes that you believe in me, which makes me want to believe in myself too. I know that I don't deserve you, but I love you from the depths of my soul. I know that this isn't much but I want you to have it."_ He then took off his ring which had a diamond on it and put it in Bailey's finger.

Bailey knew that the ring was his most prized possession, he had it when their band was just starting out and that he received it from an award, he said that this was the result of all the hard work of the band. "_But this is something important to you, I just can't take it."_

"_Right now Bailey, you are the most important thing to me, this is just a small token of my love for you. So please accept it."_

Bailey then smiled and then told him as she held his cheek "_It's not true that you don't deserve me. You deserve me as much as I deserve you."_ She then leaned in and kissed Cody then stopped, "_And you were wrong again though, you are the best guy that I have." _They continued kissing again.

Cody then held her tightly and leaned his forehead on hers making her to look straightly in his eyes "_I love you."_ he leaned in and put a sweet kiss on her lips _"I love you"_ and kissed her again, he then repeated it over and over. But now he stopped "_Bailey Pickett, I love you from the bottom of my heart."_ And it was now Bailey's turn to kiss him back.

They were now locked on a deep and passionate kiss, they knew that they're relationship was stronger than ever especially with all that happened to them. The school year isn't over and there will always be obstacles along the way, but their love for each other will surpass those hindrances, knowing that they have each other what could go wrong?


	21. The End?

I know the end wasn't that much, but I'm planning to write a part 2 so please help me by sending your reviews. Also, I would like to thank you for taking time to read my story and review it. This was the first story I have ever made and I hoped that you liked it! Thanks again for everything! – shemo31


End file.
